


Lie To me

by Haunted_Wallflower



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Awkward Romance, Betrayal, Chloe Deckerstar, Death, Deckerstar - Freeform, Demons, End of the World, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Hurt, Hurt Lucifer, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implications of death, Love Triangles, Lucifer Redemption, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nobody asked for this therefore I wrote it, Partner Betrayal, Redemption, Sexual Tension, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Wallflower/pseuds/Haunted_Wallflower
Summary: **LUCIFER SEASON 5 SPOILER WARNING. BIG SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED S5  YET**Chloe Decker found her way tracking down Michael as she was devastated to the point of a near psychotic break. Lucifer seemingly ran instead of tell her those three most important words. Desperate for closure, she confronts Michael and they both find themselves landing in hot water with one another, hotter than they both planned for.Meanwhile Lucifer and Amenediel face the difficult task of forcibly starting a Holy War after their talk with Dad. The End of Days is upon them, and everyone is running out of time.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Michael, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Michael, Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 190





	1. Lie To Me

Something weird just happened, weirder than the weird she was used to now that she was in love with an angel, not just any angel, but the devil.

It was just still so devastating to her. One moment he and Chloe were there in the evidence closet working their feelings out and he vanished within the blink of the eye. She was so worried he didn’t care about her the way she did about him. Lucifer was never always the one to completely understand human emotion, how could he? He was the devil, the _actual_ devil. Ask her five years ago whether she believed in heaven or hell and she would say no. In order for something to be real in the Detective’s mind it had to be right there in the flesh. Now, five years later, the proof was there before her and she was in love.

Her hands were cold and she had this pit at the bottom of her stomach upon leaving the precinct. Lucifer had just vanished when she tried asking how he felt. Weird celestial blip or not, it felt like she had her answer. It took all she had to hold her head up high and notify her colleagues she was taking the remainder of the day off. She couldn’t hold it back gripping the handle of her car door bawled in her car. Chloe could only hope nobody saw her. The security camera likely got some angle, though. Nobody would be able to tell through the grainy zoomed out image, so she was safe from that embarrassment.

Just… Why couldn’t he say it back?

* * *

The Next Night

* * *

Michael sat and meditated in darkness lost in thought sitting at his temporary ‘home’ on earth: A large luxury open concept house Lucifer owned up in the mountainside of Los Angeles. All white walls and somewhat plain decorum. He didn’t spend much time here, so he didn’t find the need to decorate. His devil twin wouldn’t think to come looking for him all the way out here. Despite a few setbacks, he was accomplishing his goal: Undoing Lucifer’s life. He was going to show his true nature to his human friends eventually. The one he knew from the beginning of time. If only he could figure out Chloe. She was a tough one. After all, she was made by Dad for Lucifer. She shouldn’t even exist, but there she was.

He heard her enter the home and waited for her to find her way to the living room. His back facing her, he eased further into his seat. “I’m surprised. How’d you find me?” Michael smiled, pivoting his head enough to glance over at her form in the dark.

“It was easy enough given you left the location feature on your phone. Just took a little pin point referencing.” Chloe explained flatly, hiding the pain she was in better than she thought she would. The Detective’s dark sandy hair was let down and she was dressed in a blouse and dark jeans. This wasn’t an official visit.

Right, his phone. He was still figuring out 21st century tech. Michael had figured out most of it, but there were a few details he clearly missed. He scoffed at his mistake with an eye roll and got up off his chair to face her from across the room. His back, crooked from an old injury caused by the rebellion. He was dressed plain in a black dress shirt and pants with no shoes. Michael had been playing the notion of going to bed before she arrived, so Chloe caught him on his off game. Just a little.

“So, Detective. Are you here to arrest me for kidnapping? Is Lucifer out back ready to grab me if I resist?” He smiled bitterly flashing a dark glare.

He said his name and her eyes started to swell. The dark hid the slight tremble in her arm and the puffiness of her cheeks. What the hell was she doing here? “No, he’s --- Not here. It’s just me, I’m not on duty.” Michael’s expression dropped. The slight crack in her voice removed the veil of darkness and he could see her as if it was high noon. She was in pain. Something shifted within him. Chloe had that effect on him when he was playing the part of his brother before literally shooting the truth out of him at Lux. He could see why Lucifer cared for her. He slowly took a few steps toward her with an amused grin locked on his face. Now he knew why she was here. Their last chat had gotten to her. How Lucifer never said those three most damning words. Chloe believed it was true.

“He didn’t say it did he.” Michael asked as he inched closer.

Chloe stood where she was and let Michael come to her. She shook her head and blinked several times fighting another stupid wave of tears. Her heart was racing and all alarm bells in her mind was screaming at her to get out while she still could. Michael was not Lucifer and she was being the biggest idiot in the world being here. A little part of her just wanted to see his face again, because it was the exact same as his brother’s. Lucifer hadn’t returned to the precinct all day. In her altered state of mind, she took that as him running again. His walls were higher than ever now since he could now be shot around her and not get killed. She didn’t even begin to think there was actually something wrong, that maybe he could be missing. Frozen in time she never knew about the fight or their dad, also known as God, dropping in to stop the angelic fight before anyone really got hurt.

“No. He didn't.” Chloe almost choked up again but she held them back. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. At some point she needed to accept, despite how close she and Lucifer had become, his walls went back up thus he was no longer vulnerable around her again. Michael could almost laugh. His brother was sabotaging his own life without his persuasion. It was so satisfying he almost could go back home to the silver city. Job well done, however…

He took a step closer and then he faltered, seeing her like this brought him back to those moments when he was in Lucifer’s shoes. The way she had held and kissed him. The way she looked at him without fear. Chloe truly loved him. She was the reason he stayed, to play the part of the devil even for just a little while.

“I know you’ll probably never trust or believe me again, but I can tell you… Everything will be alright.” He said softly to a now more somber Chloe. His brow shifted furrowing slightly trying to figure out her expression.

She seemed so lost. That must be why she was here, it had to be. Michael could only watch as she seemed to inch closer to him as if in a trance. Chloe was, more specifically trapped in her own head unable to entirely recognize what she was doing at the conscious level. It was like some other person kicked her out of the driver’s seat and tied her up into the back. She could only watch as her hands reached out to Michael and rested them over his shoulders. Michael stiffened, startled from her actions a nervous smile broke on his face before he began to melt and cleared his throat. He almost even looked at her the same way Lucifer did. At first it was too painful to look at her love’s face again, but she couldn’t look away. _Michael is not Lucifer, Chloe._ The distinct scar run across his face was made to distinguish them apart. He had nearly mastered playing the part of his brother so well he had everyone fooled, but only a little while. Nobody could replace him.

“You’re right, I never will trust anything you say because you do lie… Pathologically.” She winced, only able to see Lucifer the way he was looking at her. His head was tilted just so as he stood close to her. For one fleeting moment the idea of pretending this was Lucifer had struck her mind and it left just as quickly. In ordinary circumstances Chloe would be revolted by what she was doing. Still she remained a spectator in her own body, in her own self-contained Hell as she could only watch.

There were some very important choices Michael had to make and fast.

He could tell just by watching her how she was not fully there. This was not what he expected her to do at all. Chloe Decker was the last human he expected to have such a complete melt down after embedding fear and instability within a relationship. It wasn’t a normal relationship and that was the first mistake he made. If Uriel was still around he’d tell him how predictable it was that Michael didn’t realize it until the damage was done. When he flew down he wanted to ruffle Lucifer’s feathers and play with his toys. He didn’t think scaring them a little would make one of the strongest detectives slip into a psychosis. It actually pained him to see her this way. Michael’s breath shallowed as his eyes shifted down to her lips. He cursed himself, his inner voice telling him to not do it. _Don’t be stupid, don’t you dare do it._

“…He can’t lie, and he couldn’t say it. Lucifer can’t lie, but you can…” She said, her lip quivering.

Michael’s look of confusion and inner conflict magnified.

“Lie to me. Please, I need to hear it.” She begged.

“Chloe, I’m not.. You know I’m not…” He stammered, his hands slipping over hers, holding them preparing to move away and to let the detective’s mind clear up. If need be she could stay here and he’d find somewhere else to sleep. A hotel, maybe. Anywhere but here where he wasn’t tempted. If Lucifer found out about this, only Father knew what he’d do to him. Michael wasn’t afraid of much, but his brother? Well, he killed one brother literally out of existence, and he never lost a fight. It would be his neck facing that demonic blade next.

“I know, but if I don’t hear it I’m going to lose it because I just can’t face it right now!” Chloe choked. "Lie to me."

Michael’s cheeks grew warm and his hands icy. What could be done about this? Would she actually get worse if he left her here? Was gratification the answer? Maybe if she did, she’d leave. That was the hope. He didn’t want Chloe to hurt herself. He wanted her to be safe. She deserved that much. Praying to Dad that Lucifer wouldn’t kill him, he took in a breath. He caressed her cheek and their eyes locked.

“…Chloe.” He called to her in a British dialect. Lucifer’s voice; the one she so painfully needed to hear. He reprised his role as his brother for this one fleeting instance of insanity and potential suicide. Holding her hands up

“…I love you. You are and forever will be my true love.”

He knew in his heart it wasn’t a lie. Michael knew Lucifer did in fact love her just as deeply as she did him. Just because he hadn’t said it yet didn’t mean he didn’t. Just earlier today he learned Lucifer was about to ease her worries just before he and Maze came for a visit at the precinct frozen in time. How could he lie when he knew it wasn’t one? More terrifying was his own fear rearing its ugly head in how he might share some feelings towards her too. None of this was going to bode well as metaphorical chickens were going to someday roost.

… _It never ends well for the chicken_ either.

Chloe’s eyes closed and she sighed, partially embracing him as she let those words sink in slowly. She wanted to believe them so much. Michael’s head felt heavy and he felt it moving without his control. His own desires took hold as he let them sit longer than they should have and he locked her lips with his in a kiss. Her eyes shot open staring at his blurry image with shock, but, his kiss felt so much like Lucifer’s she instinctively kissed back. She willed herself to be fooled like before and her eyes rolled shut. When she didn’t push back, Michael kissed her again going a little deeper and his arm wrapped around her waist. One hand moved to cradle the back of his head to pull him closer. Michael’s breath turned heavy as he held her closer, losing himself along the way. His tongue soon pried seeking passage and she welcomed it, having grown very familiar with every part of Lucifer’s face and body. This felt so strange, like Lucifer was impersonating Michael. Like this was him and that he really meant it. It was the greatest and most convincing lie she had heard her entire career.

A quiet moan escaped her throat that rattled Michael down to his core in ways he never felt before. His fingers ran through the base of her wavy locks of hair, the softest he had ever felt. Their kisses grew even deeper where Michael inhaled sharply through his nose just for air and Chloe opted to nip at his lip while she took in a solid breath. The moment they found their second wind she kissed him again, addicted to the taste and he was enjoying every second of it, willing this moment to stretch into infinity. After all this may never happen again. Her lips were soft and supple and her taste sweet and inviting. He never felt such a thing before. He was inexperienced thus he faltered once or twice, but adapted quickly and he was hooked.

One leg lifted over his hip and he caught it, caressing the toned muscle of her thigh. His hands explored her body with care. Michael’s hips pressed against hers sending mixed signals from both their bodies and souls, one screaming how wrong this was and the other crying out how right it felt.

Soon his heated lips moved down, kisses moving to her chin down to her jawline and to her neck. Chloe sighed softly tilting her head to give him room. Michael held her with care despite how his heart was racing. He could hear it pounding in his ears and struggled keeping his senses keen, picking up any potential spectators like the one he was pretending to be for her. Chloe moaned softly and held him tighter, which made him shutter with excitement. Said “excitement” pressed against his pants well enough for her to feel. Her core was already heated from feeling it, remembering how remarkable Lucifer was in bed. Her body couldn’t distinguish the identical angels as her heart soared for her soulmate. Michael was not her soulmate, and therein lay the problem they both chose to ignore.

He groaned as his kisses moved down to her collarbone. Just before he made it to her chest, there came the sobering voice of reason.

“ **Michael.** ”

That deep voice of grave warning, strongly suggesting he stop, and he did so almost immediately, lips hovering just over her breast. His excitement was now gone with the world’s saddest case of erectile dysfunction. Father’s voice was much more effective than thinking about grapefruit or grannies in bikinis. Chloe couldn’t hear the voice that called out to him, but she also felt the need to slow down. His lips rested just a moment longer against her skin before slowly drawing back to look at her. His neatly groomed hair was out of place and his lips slightly swollen from use. Chloe began to return to the front seat of the car that was the sense of control over her body.

A look of horror struck Michael as he just then realized: If Dad was watching... What about Lucifer? What about Amenadiel? His other siblings? Oh, shit.

He was fucked.

Chloe’s face was beet red as her stomach felt wretched with guilt and embarrassment. She was finally back in her headspace and disgusted with herself for what just happened. In seeing Michael’s reaction she knew he was just as terrified.

“Uh…” He began as they took one long step back away from each other holding his hands up to his shoulders. “..We, you, I, Uhm,” He stuttered in his normal voice.

“…Cannot tell anyone what just happened.” Chloe slowly said what he was thinking, her eyes widening giving him a serious glare.

“…Nobody.”

Michael said nothing but nodded, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. Chloe took another good step back. “I was here because… I got an anonymous tip of a possible break in.” She said thoughtfully making it up as she went along. “…Saw it was you and we argued,” “We argued about what scum I am about me locking you up at the zoo.” Michael agreed, adding to the story. Chloe nodded as he took another step back. “I also thought you might have an idea where Lucifer had run off to,” she added to it more. That part wasn’t a complete lie.

“I said I had no idea, and you left.” He sighed.

“Perfect.”

They stood there awkwardly staring at one another across the room, moments ago tangled in a confusing horrific web of denial, identity theft and desperation. Crickets from the outside chirped loudly between the silence.

“…I’m leaving now.” Chloe said quietly as began to leave. That was best.

Before opening the door, he took a small step forward.

“Chloe?” He called out to her.

She stopped and turned back, looking away from embarrassment before meeting his gaze again. She mentally pleaded for him to not make this more sinful, shameful, and embarrassing than it already was. Michael clenched his jaw before smiling faintly.

“Thought you should know that he thinks the world of you and does in fact, love you more than anything in heaven, hell, or Earth. He just has a terrible habit of terrible timing, and I was terrible for giving you doubt. I see why he loves you, Chloe. You’re full of light.”

Chloe’s chest rose and fell slowly as heartache panged in her chest. The damage was done. He was trying to fix whatever mistake he made but it was too late and only Lucifer had the power to fix it. If he did in fact love her, she needed to hear it from him. Not from someone who conveniently looked and sounded like him. Finally again being of clear mind and body, she knew that now.

Her lips pursed into a nervous frown. “…Goodnight, Michael.”

Turning away she left quickly, opening and closing the door behind her leaving Michael to whatever he was doing in a large empty luxury house without the lights on. He heavily sighed, his crooked spine aching as he turned away and sat back down to stare out of the large glass windows. He watched as the heavens above twinkled over the hills and mountainous landscapes of Los Angeles reaching out but to never grasp his home.

He smiled faintly. As worried as he now was about his brother finishing the job with that hell blade, he could at least say that some good came out of it. Michael in quite the unorthodox fashioned helped bring Chloe peace from her worries. He still wanted Lucifer to show his true colors at some point, but his detective was too precious even for him to corrupt… Much.

Michael pressed his hands together an closed his eyes in prayer.

“…Father… Please don’t tell Lucifer.” He pleaded with a small chuckle.


	2. You Can't Sweep It Under The Rug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love and comments on that first chapter! Did not expect that at all! This one-shot is going to be a full on story I hope you all will enjoy. As for how many chapters, that's somewhat up to the muses. I don't want it to be unsatisfyingly short nor stretched out water thin. That's what the real writers of Lucifer hope to achieve, and I hope to do the same. I already have Chapter 3 thought out and the story vaguely thought up. Input really helps. I love talking to you guys!
> 
> I apologize if the chapters are short. I want to update at least once a week, and time isn't always on my side, but I love writing. It's what I look forward to every day.
> 
> Final note: --Soft Smut Warning. *wiggly eyebrows* --

Murder was just the distraction she needed from the crushing guilt that plagued Chloe. 

She was starting to grow concerned about where Lucifer was. She was suspecting he had fled from commitment into their relationship, hence her breakdown, but Linda was also reporting Amenadiel never made it home either. Maze was MIA along with them. It’s like they all took a spur of the moment vacation and didn’t notify anyone. They were quickly moving into day two and not a word.

Hair neatly tied into a bun and in sharp neat work attire, Chloe arrived to the crime scene to greet Ella, knelt down and taking photos. They were out in a closed off damp alley. Suspect, Amelia Simmons. Long flowing blonde hair and a youthful face, she was beautiful if not for the fact her skin was discolored from death. Found buried under trash bags _behind_ the dumpster. A homeless man found her.  
  
“Cause of death was stabbed in the eye with a No. 2 Pencil.” Ella declared. The normally happy-go smiling woman slowly moved off the ground to look at her colleague. “John Wick would’ve been proud.” Ella said sadly as she shook her head with Chloe squinting in confusion.

“Do we have anything on leads?” Chloe asked going straight to business.

“We strongly suspect it was a woman. Going by the extra shoe, she left in a hurry. It couldn’t be Amelia’s, because it’s the wrong size.”

“Do we have a witness?”

“The man who found her claimed he came into his ‘home’,” …The alley. “After it happened.”

“He might still know something. I’ll go ask him a few questions down at the precinct.

* * *

Working the case alone went by smoother than she hoped, which was a good thing. By mid afternoon Chloe and her team –Minus the devil—were able to link evidence with leads and they found this was a murder of passion. Amelia was not loyal to her boyfriend, Dustin, a male model who had an obsession going to the gym just to look at himself in the mirror. The woman who killed her was likely the second female lover who found out about them.

Chloe made it to her car in the garage and got into the driver’s seat when someone swooped in from the corner and opened her passenger’s door. The detective panicked and instinctively pulled her gun out as the male figure slid into the other seat.

“Don’t move!” She blurted before seeing it was Michael.

_Michael?!_

The scarred angel’s eyes widened staring cross eyed at the barrel of her black pistol. “Hey come on I don’t think you want to do that!” His voice cracked, remembering the pain of when she did shoot him last. Chloe’s face turned red and she considered pulling the trigger anyway. “What are you doing here? _You can’t pass as Lucifer anymore_!” She whispered scornfully.

His eyes rolled, looking over how he was dressed. He had kept one of the suits he had stolen from his brother and he was passable if nobody looked directly at him. Nobody would think the wiser if they kept a distance and with his back straight. “I think I could.” He argued. The twist of his lip every time his head turned would be a problem, though. He had to focus when he did pass as his brother. Chloe reset her gun in its holster, but didn’t start the car as she gazed down at the dashboard.

“Get out of the car, Michael. I don’t want to ever see you again.”

If Lucifer saw him in her car like this they would have to explain herself, and she hadn’t quite recovered enough for that confrontation. She could still taste him even after washing her mouth three times. He didn’t budge but in fact turned to face her in his seat. “I get that but I believe I know where Lucifer and Amenadiel are. They’re stuck between the pages of time with our Father at the precinct that very moment he ‘vanished’. He booted me out quickly after saying I had done enough. I’m out of the inner circle.”

Slowly she turned to look at him as she worked processing what he said.

“Stuck in time? Like, frozen?” Chloe turned herself with a stunned expression. “Wait your Dad? _God_ was in the precinct?”

Michael took a breath and explained in basic terms as it was a pain to explain time differences between heaven, hell, and all the rest in between. “They are in a place where time is stopped completely. Humans cannot detect it. Think of it like… A stalled car on the highway. Everyone else keeps going except for them. They’re stuck in one specific spot. They’re still stuck in 2 days ago.”

That absolutely made no sense, but, who was she to say what made sense anymore? Last night she kissed Lucifer’s _brother_ to pretend he _was_ Lucifer. No room to judge what did and what didn’t make sense. Still, more mind blowing: _GOD_?!

“So – When are they coming back?”

Michael held his breath, gripping his knees hunched over. She was scared like he was. Knowing Lucifer she wouldn’t be harmed. He couldn’t dream of it, but Michael? He had a real reason to be more than nervous. “I’m not sure, but if I thought we were in danger of getting caught I would not be here.”

“You don’t know. That means for all we know he’s headed this way, now get out.” Chloe said flatly, leaning over and opening the door for him with her arm crossing his chest as she grasped the handle and pushed the door partly open. Michael’s heart fluttered and he froze. She didn’t quite mean to turn her head too far, but their eyes locked for but a brief moment as she drew back. _Why did he have to wear his clothes?_ She internally whined waiting for him to leave. _Why did she have to be so in love with Lucifer?_ Michael privately sighed to himself.

Michael wasn’t worried about anyone finding them there. If Father had come down to speak with his children directly it wasn’t going to be a brief pop-in. Something big was turning in the Silver City, and he was in the dark, which was frustrating. He closed his door a second time.

“Chloe,” He began. “I shouldn’t have--,”

“Don’t start.”

She held her finger up staring at the steel and concrete support beam directly in front of her car. Michael chuckled softly. “Kidnapped you and thrown you into a cell. I could’ve taken you to far a better, cleaner place with running water, furniture, you know… Maybe somewhere he’d really hate like a church. Or a closed down Dennys...” He frowned.

Chloe sighed, resting hands over her eyes. Why won’t he just shut up and get out. “Now I’m starting to see the family resemblance.” She muttered under her breath. “You know what, Michael, it’s okay. I forgive you.” She looked back at him. His head tilted and neck set back in pleasant surprise. His eyes looked her over just a moment.

“You forgive me?” He sounded skeptical.

She nodded and pressed her lips together as she replayed the kidnapping in her mind. He had held her close and flew her through the air to the abandoned zoo. A wild experience for sure, but he didn’t once throw her or do anything so jarring it’d leave a bruise. She had come out tired and hungry, but unharmed. “Yeah, I do. Am I still angry about that, yes, but compared to everything else you could’ve done it wasn’t the worst thing. Nobody is perfect and that includes angels.”

A flicker of inflated ego and madness flashed within Michael’s eyes. He couldn’t stop smiling as he spoke, eating up that nervous twitch on her lips. He couldn’t help himself.

“How do you know what I’m capable of? I mean if not for me Lucifer wouldn’t be the devil. You wouldn’t even be here. You are right, Detective, it wasn’t the worst I could’ve done. It wasn’t _personal_. Actually I think what you mean to say is we could’ve done worse. As in, gone in start to finish worse.”

Chloe’s chest rose and fell as her cheeks burned. _Please, stop._

“You begged me to lie to you, pretended I was him.” His grin grew bigger thinking back on how their bodies had begun to tangle. It almost made up for her cleverness in outing him when he first arrived on Earth. She gripped the steering wheel as her heart rate spiked and she sighed in shame.

“Yes, I… I asked you to lie to me but I didn’t ask you to kiss me.”

“No, you didn’t but you gave me a role to play and I figured that’s what he would’ve done.”

Another lie for the record. He wanted to kiss her, and the way she kissed him back made him feel she was actually there for him. Nobody held him with care the way she had. It turned something deep within his stomach he could only describe as jealousy. If he wasn’t worried about losing another battle against his brother he could easily steal her away as revenge for all he had done to him. What he did to his face and how Father no longer wanted him right at his side. Everything. All he needed to do was sprinkle another seed of doubt: What if she kissed him back because deep, deep down she liked him and not just Lucifer? Let it grow and she was his. Enticing as that was, he wasn’t an idiot. It didn’t hurt to think about it, though. Chloe was starting to squirm in her seat and looked ready to bolt. He wasn’t leaving and she had work to do.

“I’m sorry, Michael. I’m sorry that happened. It was all a mistake.”

“Yes, it was a mistake. Now we are both in hot water!” He hissed.

Chloe’s eyes darted looking to make sure they were still alone. She lowered her voice down to a whisper. “Nobody’s going to find out unless you don’t keep bringing it up!” He made an exasperated sigh and waved his good hand up in emphasis. “You don’t get it, Chloe. Father was the one who stopped and told me to stop. Heaven isn’t like Hell where celestials are in the dark, we can look down any time and see what’s going on down here.”

Turned pale she turned and stared at Michael with terror. He looked back directly into her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. Like I said, hot water if anyone up there decides to fly down and pay a visit to our brother.”

Chloe inhaled sharply through her nose and turned away. “It still doesn’t change anything. We don’t talk about it, we stick with our story and go about our lives like nothing happened… Because nothing happened.” Michael let out a defeated chuckle and shook his head resting his aching spine against the seat. “It’s actually sort of adorable how you want to sweep it under the rug. You think you can keep it from him forever?”

“If he finds out we’ll handle it, we’ve gone through tougher things.” Chloe kept her eyes closed practically praying he would leave. Praying.

“Good luck on that.” He smiled bitterly, finally opening the car door and getting out. The moment that door was closed, Chloe turned the engine and quickly backed up, flashing a glare at him as she sped off. He had stood there and waved smiling.

* * *

She found the murder victim’s boyfriend, Dustin, at the 10 Rounds Gym downtown. He had a full head of brown styled parted “hero hair” with sharp features. He mostly worked underwear shoots. Here at the gym he wore a strung out dark tank top and shorts showing off his toned body. Not as impressive as someone else she couldn’t stop thinking about.

As described, he was at the front where the mirrors were. It had taken a moment to get his attention in order to talk to him. Chloe spoke with Dustin, partnerless, in the corner of the building. Dustin was understandably devastated by the news and pretended not to cry. Instead he chose to hold his breath for a few moments and wipe his face, trying to fool her into thinking is nose was itchy.

She remained gentle and sympathetic, focused on her work. “When was the last time you saw Amelia?”

“Just a few days ago… Like, how insane is that? We were just talking about our futures a little while ago and now she’s just… gone.”

…Like how her future with Lucifer could be. Chloe nodded with a stone expression, jotting it down on her notepad. “Do you know of anyone who would possibly want to hurt her? Exes? Enemies?”

Dustin was visibly uncomfortable as he turned silent and guilty. “Nobody. I mean, nobody I can think of that would actually kill her.” He paused a moment. “She found out about me and her sister. Alice. They got into an argument over the phone last night. Alice can’t hurt a fly, though. She’s too sweet.” Chloe stood straight and sighed as she chose to ignore the parallels. “We can’t rule anything out, so let’s get her crossed off the list,” She told him with sympathy.

“Please, can you tell me where to find her?”

The Detective had come to find that Alice Simmons had not come into work that morning. She was a Kindergarten teacher, and her assistant had to fill in her spot. She spoke with the Principal and a few of her colleagues and their stories had all matched: Dustin was sleeping with her behind Amelia’s back. There was opportunity and motive. The only thing she was worried about was how she was nowhere to be found. She was missing.

Not one hour passed after sending out a BOLO for her, Mazikeen Smith came storming in with a beautiful short blonde in a deep blue blouse and jeans. It was Alice. One could tell they were sisters. Chloe was still at her desk tidying files when they arrived. Her jaw fell open as the demon just expedited the investigation. “Thanks for helping find her, Maze..” She blinked.

Something about Mazikeen was off. The light in her eyes were dulled along with her expression.

“Yeah, sure, happy to help.” She sighed heavy and turned away, leaving a startled Alice staring at the Detective wondering if what just happened was even legal. Chloe chased after her. “Hey, something is up, are you okay?” Her heart skipped a beat. If Maze was here, Lucifer probably was back too.

Maze didn’t turn back as her tone was cold and full of sarcasm. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Like everything else. Fine.”

Chloe wanted to chase after her and get the truth out of her. That certainly did not sound ‘fine’, but she had a suspect to interrogate. She sat the woman down in the private room to talk. The Detective was marginally disappointed there wasn’t more to this case. Not every case were “aha” moments where the real murderer was someone she already spoke with and they had to hunt them down a second time. Alice was gentle spoken and mouse-like, but she had a wild upredictable streak. It was like she was two different people in one package. The moment Chloe brought up Amelia her behavior started to fluctuate. She was hysterical, terrified, remorseful, and gave details to her murder that nobody else should’ve known. Police had also found the other shoe matching the one at the scene in her apartment. It also turned out she paid a homeless man to lie and move the body. Both are facing charges.

An open and shut case of passion. Amelia and Dustin were a seemingly happy couple. Almost happy. Why else would Dustin turn and sleep with his girlfriend’s sister? Alice found out and had believed Amelia was the woman on the “side”. Dustin played them both like fiddles and Alice snapped. She hadn’t completely meant to stab her sister with a pencil. More madness: She wanted her to sign a “contract” indicating Amelia was to leave her and Dustin alone, a non-legal binding restraining order of some kind. Amelia wasn’t having any of it and when she didn’t, things didn’t turn out anything like Alice planned. It was more of a surprise she didn’t go after Dustin.

The Detective was concerned over the woman’s mental stability and ordered for a psychiatric evaluation with her incarceration and wrapped things up for the night. Perhaps it was a good thing this was one of the simpler cases. Lucifer wasn’t mentally instable. He was the most incredible person she ever knew. She loved him with all of her being, and could only hope that if he did learn the truth he would be capable of understanding why she had her own little bout of insanity.

Chloe had felt she was in a drunken haze by her own sadness and desperation. It didn’t feel like she had control over herself when Michael kissed her. She had been kicked out of her own body and by the time she returned to it, she had successfully tricked herself into believing it was Lucifer. That was understandable enough for forgiveness, right? Nobody has to get stabbed in the eye with a pencil.

It was getting dark. Police were going out on night duty and she was set to go home for the night.

Making his way down the stairs, there he was. Lucifer’s eyes scanned his surroundings for his Detective. She turned the corner leaving her desk and there he was. His eyes were filled with love and admiration. Oh, how he loved seeing Chloe here. All the memories of going out and catching all the ‘bad guys’ to punish together. The story of their lives together felt like it was only beginning, spite having worked together all these years. All her worry and fear faded upon seeing him. Her steps quickened as they went to one another, like two burning stars bound to collide with one another by the invisible forces of gravity’s influence.

“Detective..” He sighed warmly, holding Chloe close in his arms, his face nuzzling into her shoulder. She smelt sweet and warm, like melted caramel.

“I was so worried. You guys were gone for nearly three days.”

“I know. I know, and trust me, it wasn’t the most delightful time for me either.” He frowned, drawing away to look down at her.

She double checked his face making sure there was no scar and that she wasn’t losing her mind. Her hand caressed his perfect cheek. Not one single flaw. She kissed him and he kissed back melting at the touch of her lips. Lucifer took her hand and guided them to the forensics lab so they could speak privately. Closing the door, he watched as she checked the back room to be sure Ella was out for the night.

Chloe relaxed knowing they were free to speak and turned back to Lucifer.

He looked anxious, itching to speak first. When she opened her mouth to apologize, he beat her to it and took her hands with urgency. “Chloe I have made an utter fool of myself and it risked everything I have with you,” He began with a sigh as she smiled sweetly thinking the same exact thing about herself. “Amenadiel, Maze, and I, we were trapped in time. My little brother has this gift with slowing time but in that case it stopped completely and trapped us there.”

Chloe’s brows rose and fell doing her best to sound surprised. “Wow that sounds… Terrifying.”

“It was, especially when Dad decided to pop a visit.”

She knew some of the outlying details, but only what Michael wanted to provide and he had lost all credibility or trust. Hearing it come from Lucifer made it more real and insane. Chloe almost looked ready to cry. Lucifer took her tears as a moment of stress and confusion and he lovingly caressed her cheek.

“What did God, uh, your Dad say?” She corrected herself, cupping her hands together.

Lucifer looked exasperated and nervous, holding his tongue. He wasn’t ready to unleash all the details to the Detective. She had been through so much these past few days. It was enough she had the displeasure encountering Michael. Lucifer didn’t want to toss her completely into family drama just yet. Not until he hoped to include her into his family. Not tonight, but soon. He couldn’t imagine a more incredible partner to keep at his side.

“Dad told me how happy he is that you know you weren’t created just for me. He dismissed exactly what we were worried about, and, he helped me realize…” Lucifer said softly, placing her hand over his heart. His deep brown eyes sunk into her emerald ones, resting his forehead against hers and time stood still a moment longer. “I’m not invulnerable because of how I feel about you. When you told me – How I’m finally letting you in it made me think back to how many times I put your life in danger. How could I protect you if I die from a bullet wound?”

Chloe held his hands tight as he wiped away a tear, kissing the inner palm of his hand.

Then, she heard it. From him. No lies.

“..I love you, Chloe.”

She stared up at him, heart racing. It didn’t sound anything like how she wanted it to. The guilt ate at her so badly she started to tremble. She felt wrong, what she did was wrong and she was silenced with the feeling of sickness seizing her stomach. _Lucifer I’m so sorry, I love you, I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me._

Lucifer smiled nervously, one brow furrowing from concern as she seemed strangely lost. Did he break her again? “I love you,” He repeated, loving the way it rolled off his tongue.

Chloe shook it off for a moment and finally spoke up. “I love you too, Lucifer, more than anything.” She breathed, leaping up to kiss him again.

She had to stop beating herself up and move forward and forget it happened. He was here and he loved her. He doesn’t lie. Lucifer never lies and it was the greatest thing that came to her ears. His arms took hold around her waist, purring against her lips as their kiss deepened. She was so warm and addicting. Their first night was a dream, and he wanted to taste her over and over again. He wanted to show Chloe exactly how much he loved her. Lifting his Detective he swiftly sat her up on the cold steel table. Papers slipped off and fell with a thunk, but they barely noticed. Lucifer’s tongue plunged through to explore every crevice of her mouth with a moan. Fingers combed through his black hair, Chloe playfully squeezed one perfect cheek of his ass and he responded by grinding his hips in against hers. She let out a soft groan and rolled into him as his skilled fingers began working buttons off her tight pants. The one thing he loved most about the way she dressed was how accessible she was. He chuckled softly against her lips before moving to her ears, nibbling on a lobe.

“I think I’ve discovered some evidence, Detective..” He purred as his hand slipped underneath silk panties.

His longest finger brushed against her most sensitive nub, playing with her soaked folds. She let out a short gasp and moan, one leg wrapping around his hips.

“…Oh.. Lucifer..” She panted with her eyes rolling up as two fingers slipped in. Another sharp hushed moan escaped her throat. Chloe clung to him and giggled, eying their only way out. “What if someone opens the doo-r..” Her speech faltered as his skilled hand rendered her speechless. He knew just how to move those skilled and long fingers of his; the simplest of movement it was unbelievable. “Why, you want a threesome?” Lucifer purred, teasing her simply because he could. She gasped at the implication before giggling. “No, silly. OH..” She groaned, kissing him deep as he began to really work his hand while he began to undo his belt as his pants began to give him more pain than he desired. She truly was the most beautiful like this. After so many years, she was finally his. She was incredible.

“I love you…” He said again, kissing her deeply as he freed himself from his pants, kissing the other side of her neck, moving down to her chest in a near identical fashion to someone else she really didn’t want to think about. Her cheeks grew hot. _Get out of my head!_ She cried. Michael was the last thing she wanted to think about but he kept invading her mind like a pest. A very, very, bad pest.

He couldn’t stop saying it now that he started. “I love y..”  
  
\-- **CLANK CLANK** —

 _FUCK!_ She jumped, gripping Lucifer’s shoulders as he growled in annoyance. _Who the bloody hell..?!_

A male voice spoke through the glass. They couldn’t see anything past the closed curtains protecting them from a public demonstration. “This is Officer Collins. Is someone in there? Doing a final sweep.”

Lucifer grinned and kissed her, shushing Chloe softly. “ _If we don’t make a sound he’ll go away…_ ” He whispered against her soft lips. Her heart was beating out of her chest and in her ears. She really, really wanted Lucifer more than anything, but she needed to get her mind straight. The precinct was not the place. She kissed him one last time.

“He’s going to try unlocking the door to make sure,” She reasoned and Lucifer sighed heavy, erection fading like dust in the wind. More blue balls. He settled with nibbling her neck affectionately before slowly slipping his hand out from her pants. She stroked the back of his hair affectionately, keeping him close as she called out. For now, he nuzzled into her embrace to take in her love.

“This is Detective Chloe Decker. I forgot something, I’ll be right out.” She said sounding winded. She had been nearing a climax. The interruption was as sexually frustrating as it was a relief.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow, then.”

Lucifer could hear the man walking away. He gazed up at her and nibbled her chin with a love struck grin. “I love you, but I need to teach you to enjoy the thrill of nearly getting caught,” He purred kissing her again. He couldn’t be upset at her for opportunity to make love at work. He decided to let her hold the reins, to control much of the where and when a while ago. She deserved it. Even that one time he was upset with her, it didn’t last long. Still, early getting caught was the most exciting part.

“I need to teach you… Actually I don’t think I can teach you anything.” She giggled as he set her down. Her arms remained wrapped around his shoulders as they held one another.

He couldn’t help but notice something a little different about Chloe. A change. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Perhaps it was a phase of their new and official relationship, learning one another’s occasional quirks. It almost felt like she was hanging onto him like he would somehow disappear. He had no idea she’d have this kind of reaction. At least he knew for a fact Amenadiel wasn’t going to freeze time ever again.

“Come on, let’s turn in.” He said softly, helping fix her clothes before his own. Tomorrow was going to be a better day, at least in part. Lucifer wanted his love rested and satisfied before telling her more of his time with Father. Chloe wanted rest and a quiet mind.

She Prayed, not sure to whom, maybe God, that she would.


	3. It's true, Isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT CHAPTER  
> \---  
> **Trigger warning: If you are sensitive to strong and demeaning language or verbal abuse, or violence, read at your discretion.  
> ** (Trigger based on those who have been traumatized in a bad relationship. Lucifer's never going to hurt Chloe in any of my stories. Ever. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up.)  
> ** Chapters starting to hold an Outlander vibe given all the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize if any of this at all is written differently than previous chapters. I work overnights on Saturdays which gives me ample time to write out chapters, however, around the 4am mark starts the loopy phase and my brain decides to hate me. I tried making this one a bit longer, too. I'm going to update the story's description soon and a few tags to keep things accurate. Thank you so much to everyone following the story! Much love. <3

She just wanted to cuddle that night with him at Lux. Trixie was staying over at her grandmother’s for the weekend, so there was no real limit on how long she could stay. Chloe wanted to revel in Lucifer’s warmth. His love. The way his face relaxed in his sleep really made his angelic side shine. How in these little moments Lucifer looked so beautiful and without a single care. Nothing worrying him or pulling him down. After all, her gift from God, his Dad, was that she was the only human on earth who could truly see who he was past his devil side.

* * *

In the morning, however, things came to a more lively start.

* * *

_He was on top this time._

_Bodies intertwined, she panted and moaned as he moved in ways she didn’t know he could. Lucifer knew the Detective was flexible, but not to this degree. Her hips rolled up to meet his painfully slow thrusts. Her womanhood boiled in need as he took her deep. Oh, Fuck, Lucifer…!_

_He was kissing her neck with his breath heavy over delicate skin he was addicted to her taste. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back. He groaned with his head rising up lost in plesaure. She moaned louder as he turned to kiss her, eyes glazed over as she looked into those captivating dark eyes._

_Then she saw the scar._

_Michael grinned and teased her. “…Miss me?” He breathed._

* * *

She gasped awake in shock. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ **Oh.**

Her severely troubling sex dream had a source as Lucifer had clearly awoken first and decided to wake her up with a very lovely start. Chloe found her real love’s face between her legs as her pounding chest both elevated and slowed at the same time. She was the most delicious breakfast he ever had. He grinned looking up at her.

“Good morning, Detective…” He purred as she groaned.

“M-Oorning? Mhh!” Her toes curled and her head fell back when his skilled tongue wriggled in just the right way. That dream with Michael and this reality with Lucifer now had her terrified. Clearly her subconscious was telling her something she really did not want to address. Guilt and fear had to creep into her own sleep and as Lucifer kept going the worse she felt. She couldn’t let him keep going right after having a dream about his _brother_.

Chloe didn’t want to associate Lucifer’s acts of true love with shame. It wasn’t fair to him. He didn’t deserve it.

“Lucifer, honey..” She mentally shifted past the impending orgasm. The noises from her throat heightened the closer she became. Lucifer purred, enveloping her dripping core even deeper with his hands hooked gently around her waist. He had never heard Chloe call him ‘ _honey_ ’, before. Chloe debated on letting him finish. Her fingers combed through thick raven hair. “I love you…--“ She managed to say before gasping sharply. Her inner walls closed in and tightened and he moaned softly taking her all in. The ceiling of his bedroom spun slowly around her.

Her body continued to twitch and tighten from her climax even when he finished. “I love you too, Chloe..” He smiled lovingly, moving up and between her legs. Chloe’s mind was still on her dream about Lucifer suddenly turning into Michael and her stomach flipped when he caressed and nibbled at a breast.

She felt dirty.

“Hold on, hold on, -stop…” Chloe stammered, sobering up.

Lucifer paused, looking up at her with concern. “What is it, darling?” He frowned as she sat up.

He laid beside her, rubbing her back. She was pale and looked ready to get sick. Lucifer had never seen any of his lovers look like that, nor did he ever expect her to. Only perhaps that one time during an intense round of butt play this one poor beautiful woman discovered her nerves were very sensitive if someone applied pressure just right… But that was beside the point. “Do you feel ill? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He questioned in a grave tone, worried he had accidentally put too much pressure on her. The last thing he wanted was to bring harm to his love.

“No, no, I think it was dinner last night. The salad must’ve…” She sighed, quickly getting out of bed in search of her clothes. She was completely in the nude. He stared at the back of her like if he was the devil equivalent of an error 404 message screen as Chloe found her clothes. She put them on with fumbling hands. Pants first, then, the buttons, then… Her top, wait where’d her bra go?

“I’ll be fine, Lucifer, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She tried to assure him with a smile.

It didn’t help.

“We had tacos for dinner, not salad.” He corrected her softly.

Caught in her lie she tried correcting it. “…The salad, the—lettuce on the tacos, sorry.” She cleared her throat, looking back at him. He wasn’t buying it, and the puppy eyes she was giving her made it worse. What could possibly make a woman ill in the morning? Chloe watched the look of alarm transition onto his face.

“…I’m going to ask you to remain completely honest with me.” Lucifer huffed, getting out of bed. She stood there holding her breath paralyzed with fear. _SHIT HE KNOWS. No. He couldn’t. What is he doing?_ Lucifer took both of her hands into his, holding them to his chest. She could only stare up at him waiting for the inevitable. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

“Are you with child?” He asked bearing his eyes deep into hers as he feared the worst.

Chloe slowly began to smile, then burst into a fit of giggles and laughs which made Lucifer feel more helplessly confused as she shook her head no. “No, Lucifer, I’m not pregnant. Even if I was the signs wouldn’t be that fast. Our first time was less than a week ago.” Not to mention she was nearing the end of her biological timeclock. The look of relief swept across his entire body and he pulled her into his arms.

“Of course how silly of me,” He chuckled and cleared his throat.

He loved Chloe more than anything, but a devil urchin wasn’t on the list of things he wanted yet. “I’m just trying to make sense as to why you weren’t feeling well. It’s as if my way of saying good morning upset you.” She sighed softly, kissing his shoulder smiling weakly. “No, Lucifer it wasn’t like that, it was actually really, _really_ good, I was seriously just…” -- Sick with guilt. – “Our dinner last night didn’t agree with my stomach. The spices or lettuce did it. Maybe it was old.” She cringed as she fought a toxic inner monologue. Her inner voice was ruthless. _Lucifer finally made his way back from hell and you begin to lying like his brother. Classy._

“Well if that’s the case, I’m going to have a stern word with Tacos Locos and send a health inspector out there. What devil would I be to not punish someone so disgusting they dare not wash their hands? Do they want to find themselves in hell so quickly?” Lucifer ranted loudly, turning away to find his own clothes. He moved to the other side of the room finding them scattered at the end of his bed. She silently stood there and nodded, her feet itching to run. All of this lying was making her physically sick, setting him off to fix a problem that didn’t exist.

This had to stop or else she was going to go crazy.

Her heart pounded as she tried to think of the best way to tell him the best most delicate way to confess how, while he was trapped in a time loop with God, she might have made out with his identical twin brother and even worse it nearly led to sleeping with him. It was time to put her big girl pants on and be honest, because the longer this festered the worse this would become. No relationship should ever start out like this.

She stepped forward. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer’s pants pulled on and turned to her. “Yes, Chloe?”

Chloe stood there in silence with her confession trapped in her throat for a little too long. With every passing millisecond it felt she missed her chance. He was so warm and unsuspecting. He had no clue, and he was happy. She had never seen him so happy like this before, and she was ruining it.

She couldn’t do it.

“…I just want you to know I truly think you’re incredible. You’re beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined.”

Lucifer boyishly grinned looking her up and down with love, tempted to throw her clothes off all over again. Go one more time and hope the ‘lettuce’ didn’t disrupt any love making. “And I truly think you’re the greatest thing that ever came into my life on Earth.” As he spoke he nearly gave credit to his Dad, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. She swallowed dryly and smiled perfectly hiding the pain, masquerading it as bashfulness.

Speaking of Dad. “There’s also something very important…” He tried saying before she interrupted. “I need to go, I forgot to file something at the precinct.” She said trotting to the elevator. The more affectionate and loving Lucifer was, the more her stomach complained. The air began to thin out and she took a step back and turned away. His smile faded once more as nothing he did seemed to warrant the response he expected.

“You don’t work today, Detective why can’t Daniel do it for you?” He pleaded. “He can’t, he doesn’t have the clearance. I’ll come back with lunch.” She promised stepping inside the cab and looking back at him. Lucifer had walked a few steps with a pure look of frustration. “Chloe!”

He knew Daniel held the same level clearance she did. Something wasn’t adding up. The Detective was acting strangely. She was hiding something and it was becoming painfully obvious. Humans often gave off the smell of adrenaline much like regular pheromones when they were scared. When she responded to his devil face and wound up nearly killing him, Lucifer never fully put it entirely behind him. It permanently set in his mind reminding him that Chloe had the capacity to lie and be afraid just like any human.

He loved her more than the world, but he was going to get answers.

* * *

LAPD Precinct

* * *

  
Michael was completely in the dark about what was said between Father and his brothers. He wasn’t about to directly ask Lucifer unless he wanted a bloody nose. He wasn’t sure of Chloe’s work schedule, so, dressed up like his brother, he lurked in the dark corners of the station’s parking garage. He even still had an identification badge with Lucifer’s name on it in case anyone asked. People came and went all morning. Ella Lopez drove into the lot in a sleek blue sedan jamming to an upbeat 90’s song. Head bobbing joyfully as she sang to, _‘If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!’_ , it was clear how few cares she had in the world. The ones she wanted to think about, anyway. Hair neatly tied back, she gathered her things and got out, humming to herself continually.

Michael turned his head to avoid catching her attention but it was too late.

“Morning, Lucifer!” Ella called out, her voice echoing through the concrete walls. Michael cringed but turned to her with a charming smile and a nod. She closed and locked her car door and headed towards him.

“Good morning, miss Lopez.” He responded flawlessly in an English accent.

“What are you doing here in the garage?”

“Oh, I thought I misplaced my favorite wrist watch out here. Just retracing my steps.”

Ella gave him a sympathetic look. “Man that sucks. What does it look like?”

He gave her a nervous partial smile leaning to his right. “It’s gold, I believe..” “Woah, Lucifer, what happened to your face?” She pointed to his scar, moving closer to him to get a better look. Michael’s eyes shot open. “Uhm.” He swallowed. This made no sense. She just saw him yesterday and there was nothing on his face, yet this looked completely healed. “Are you and Chloe experimenting with drama make up? It looks so real.” She asked in fascination as Michael nodded. “Yes I’m practicing effect makeup on the side for an event at Lux and I wanted to surprise her on my progress. Can’t wait to do hers.”

That was weird, but that’s Lucifer for you.

“..Here?” She rose a skeptical brow and grinned with an eyebrow wiggle. “I would think she’d be at your place right now putting it on herself?” She hinted. Michael’s shoulders tensed and his cheeks began to feel warm. In an odd twisted sense she already had ‘put it on’. He faked through it and chuckled warmly. “I snuck out just to surprise her. Tada!”

They laughed together and she left him to it, but not without a hug.

Michael couldn’t be more relieved the bubbly scientist left. Too many questions and hugs. Honestly the hugs weren’t too bad, but she wasn’t the one he wanted. He wanted to hold someone that was already spoken for; someone who called him a mistake. He sighed quietly to himself. This was too risky. Michael prepared to unleash his wings and fly off before someone grabbed hold and immediately slammed him against a concrete wall. It nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed red as he gritted his teeth in hatred and anger finding his twin. What the hell was he doing here?! He had narrowly missed Ella’s line of sight. He was searching for Chloe after she ran off leaving him unsatisfied with more questions than explanations when she heard his name following his voice. He was pretending to be him all over again. Michael gripped his wrists and stared him down.

“Curious finding you here, Michael.” Lucifer growled as his brother chuckled nervously.

“You don’t exactly keep me in the loop, brother, how else am I going to get answers?”

“Through whom exactly? If you ever get as much an inch too close to her I will rip you apart!”

“I was looking for you!”

“Lies. You know where I live, you know where to find me if you need answers.” He spat. Lucifer’s hold held tighter on Michael’s collar. First Chloe was acting strange, now Michael was here? He refused to even let his mind go there. Conspiring with the enemy was not his Detective’s way to go. He grinned sadistically. “You want to talk, let’s talk.”

Michael’s eyes rolled as he groaned, which infuriated Lucifer further.

Lucifer forcibly shoved him towards a flight of stairs up to the rooftop of the parking garage. He shoved him forward nearly causing Michael to fall forward. He gripped a light pole and chuckled, turning back to his unscarred twin. There weren’t nearly as many cars up here, so they had the all the space and privacy they needed. 

“Let’s chat then, come on.” Lucifer egged him taking a step forward.

“What insanely important thing did you and Father talk about after throwing me out? It must be good for you guys to not include me anymore.”

Lucifer sighed clenching his jaw. He wasn’t sure if it was even the best idea, but Chloe ran out on him before he could get a word in. The plan was to get all his friends and loved ones in the same room. Perhaps his brother had some purpose on Earth after all as his captive practice audience. If Dad didn't want him in the know, naturally it was Lucifer's job to put him in the know. “Honestly I'm surprised Dad removed you from the chat myself. Then again since when does He ever explain his actions until the last minute,” His eyes rolled. That’s the one thing the twin brothers could agree on. Dad didn’t explain himself. He expected his children to simply obey.

“Dad actually somewhat apologized for casting me out. In his own way,” He began. Michael squinted at him suspiciously. “He also said He watched as we had our first tussle reunion my home, how you admitted to triggering me into causing the rebellion. You are just as guilty as I am for what is to come, brother.” Lucifer’s voice turned grave as he took another step forward.

“What’s to come?”

Lucifer stared him down with great animosity.

“The end of days, Michael. The apocalypse.” Michael paused processing what he just said. “What?”

“Once upon a time a prophecy was written that when the devil finds his true love, evil shall rise upon the Earth.” Lucifer explained further in hidden anguish. “The prophecy I tried to keep from happening is happening whether I want it to or not. Dad wanted my demons to come and start an uprising in order to wipe them out. All children of Lillum, summoned and for the slaughter by the archangels. Starting with the skies of Los Angeles along with the world, red with blood as the ground below burns.”

Holy shit.

Michael covered his mouth with a trembling hand and sighed. That explains a lot. It explains everything, actually. It put so many pieces together and things in perspective it was terrifying. It was infuriating how despite Father cast Lucifer out he remained the favorite between the two of them. All his mysterious ways and planning always revolved around _him_. His chest rose and fell as his vision began tunneling inward. That’s what Father was planning these past few centuries? The end?

“Satisfied? Do you have your answer, brother? You destroyed my world, congratulations you fucking won!” Lucifer barked as he shoved Michael’s shoulders back. “You couldn’t have gotten that from the detective because you are the first to know besides Amenadiel! So fucking privileged, you are!”

Michael began to laugh, which pissed his brother off further triggering his eyes to glow a brighter shade of red. “What could you possibly find funny about this?” Lucifer growled as his voice cracked, wiping tears from his crimson eyes.

“It’s funny how Chloe is your true love yet you never said those three words to her. Not when it needed to be said.” Michael started, turning his neck taking a breath.

If the world was ending allegedly because of him, why should he care what happens next? Lucifer’s fists flexed on both sides of him. His devil face boiled just beneath the surface. How dare he bring her up like this. If his intent was to get under is skin, he succeeded this time. Michael circled Lucifer as a way to both gloat and keep from getting grabbed. He knew who would likely win in a fight at this point.

“What would you know about any of that? I’ve said it to her half a dozen times now, not that it’s any of your business.” Lucifer growled suspiciously.

“But not when she needed to hear it.” Michael said with a smirk. “When you vanished in that time loop with Father, she was so torn up and upset. Her worst fears recognized as she believed you didn’t love her. She was so desperate… She came to me looking for her own answers.”

“…What?”

Michael had his full attention now. What other lies was he trying to fabricate here? “Choose your next words carefully, brother, they may be your last.” He warned.

At this point he didn’t care. If he died, his essence would return to the Silver City and it’d be the end of it. There was nowhere else to go but up since Earth now had a set expiration date. Michael stared Lucifer down with a prideful grin. “Chloe was so desperate and full of despair she asked me to lie to her. To hear what she so desperately wanted to hear from you but didn’t until after the fact.”

Lucifer was too stunned for words as his heart began to feel like it was slowly pulling apart. He wasn’t saying what he believed he was saying. That wasn’t Chloe. Not his detective. It wasn’t her. It was true she once turned on him, nearly forced him back down to hell once, but that was forgiven. She could never possibly do anything like this.

“I played the part she wanted me to be. I played the role as you _so well,_ that…” He chuckled bashfully as Lucifer’s face twisted into disgust and enmity. “Who knew she was such a good kisser?” Michael sighed thoughtfully with a smile.

“Enough of your lies!” Lucifer roared, reaching out to grab him.

Michael dodged the first lunge and blocked a swing with his left arm. He wasn’t lucky the second time as Lucifer threw him back and punched him square in the jaw. Michael hooked a fist into his stomach and Lucifer gasped and spewed out saliva. Second hit was his ear. Ears ringing he grabbed Michael’s hair at the roots and bashed his head into the window of a police cruiser smashing the glass into pieces. Grabbing a solid steel riot baton from the cruiser he threw him on the other side not giving him a chance to escape. Lucifer glided forward with his wings. Michael barely had a chance to roll over before Lucifer swung the metal baton in his direction, missing, then striking his side as his bright wings turned back inward.

Michael cried out in blinding pain. That hurt worse than the demon blade! Through the pain he continued to brag like a madman. “She really got into it too! Oh, man, Mmmm. I thought I was about to turn in my v-card!” All Lucifer could see was red. Michael had a death wish and he wanted to see it fulfilled. Not Chloe. You didn’t dare touch or corrupt the detective, not if you wanted to live.

“You want to lose it so badly how about I commit two taboos at once and shove this up your arse?” Lucifer growled in a demonic voice, hitting him so hard Michael spat blood. Oh, please, God no. He was starting to finally regret this decision. Lucifer moved off him, thinking to stomp him out next. Michael’s old injuries from the first rebellion started giving him trouble. His wings shot out and threw Lucifer backwards. He tossed the baton and grabbed Michael’s lame wing. He cried out painfully as he was forced on his stomach as Lucifer changed his mind.

“You tell me I’m unworthy? How about you stay and enjoy the hell we’ve brought upon ourselves.” Lucifer declared in a chilling tone as he snapped hollow bone, breaking Michael’s wing completely useless. How nobody heard that curdling cry in agony was an absolute miracle, except, one did.

“Lucifer, stop!” Chloe desperately called out to him.

She had convinced Daniel to inform the rest of the station they were performing a practice self-defense session specifically to celestials. She made that split decision when she had witnessed Lucifer take Michael up to the top level. Thankfully it worked.

Lucifer stopped and caught his breath still holding Michael’s wing with a strong grip. Knelt down with a knee in his brother’s lower back, he slowly turned to her. His eyes were blood shot as he returned to the moment. Michael groaned and sobbed quietly to himself, unable to see or think straight as the pain of his wing kept him from anything else.

Chloe knew this was it.

He knew.

“It’s true, isn’t it.” He began quietly, seeing how she was on the brink of tears. The look of guilt indicated his worst fear. “This explains why you’ve struggled looking me in the eye since I came back. The _real_ reason behind why you couldn’t bear to stay in bed with me, because all you could see was his face!” His voice cracked with anger.

“I wanted to tell you, I tried..”

“No you didn’t.” He interjected glaring right into her soul, moving off Michael to let him suffer on his own. His dark grey wing fell with a thud and he jolted and whimpered in pain. Lucifer’s heart shattered into pieces, undoing all the progress he made in these past five years. “You didn’t try at all. I tried telling you something of dire importance and you couldn’t think past how you nearly fucked my brother! You betrayed me in a way that is almost never forgiven. You two faced cold hearted quim!" His lower lip trembled as tears fell. 

She looked away, staring down at the ground in silence as tears skipped her cheeks and went straight for the concrete. Chloe could barely get the words out of her mouth past the sobs. “I don’t love him, I love you. Please, please understand I wasn’t in control of myself.”

Lucifer partially chuckled in disbelief. “Bollocks!” He barked so loudly she jumped, hands momentarily flailing up to her ears. “I wasn’t ‘in control’ when I rebelled against my Father and damned myself to an eternity of inflicting punishment and despair. It doesn’t matter why you did it but the fact it happened is cause enough for you to deserve a spot in Hell.” He scorned, looking back over to Michael who was nearly unconscious from the beating he received.

“Did you decide you preferred a version of me that _wasn’t_ the devil? The one who has my face but not the embodiment of evil?” He moved closer to her. Chloe slowly shook her head no, biting her lip, trying not to fall apart in front of him. Lucifer shifted his form and revealed his devil face. His piercing red eyes glaring at her indirect gaze.

“Look at me, Detective!” He demanded and she stared right at him.

His voice was cold and sent shivers down her spine. “If you ever truly accepted who I am you never would have done it. You’ve sealed your fate and now I’m going to treat you just like any mortal I’ve come across.”

Chloe hitched a sob in her throat as her legs caved in and she fell to her knees. Lucifer watched as the storm in his heart began to ease. Now he felt nothing. “In just a few weeks’ time you will find yourself completely and utterly alone in a personal hell loop. The worst part is I have no idea what it’s going to be like for you. I’m not going to be there, nor will you have protection against any demon that remains.” Chloe wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that, but it didn’t matter. His face returned to normal and he took and threw his Civilian Consultant ID badge down to the ground and stepped over it leaving her behind. He stopped a few feet behind her with hands in his pockets as his mind completely cleared itself.

“The world is ending, by the way. As in God has ironically decided to set everything on fire and wipe humanity off the face of the earth. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, but… You clearly had far more important things on your mind. Enjoy holding each other so close to the fireplace you catch fire.” Lucifer added bitterly as he left them.

Chloe stopped holding back and sobbed harder than before.

This was the worst day of her life. No, scratch that, the day the world ends was probably going to come in at second or a perfect tie. Michael crawled across the ground, retracting his one good wing, struggling to even move the other.

She contemplated leaving Michael here to suffer. After all, he ruined everyone’s lives. If he hadn’t manipulated her and all her friends, especially Lucifer, none of this would’ve happened. He was responsible for so much hurt and pain… But so was she. Chloe knew she was responsible for this instance of pain. If she hadn’t sought him out that night he wouldn’t be on this roof. She and Lucifer would be happy and care free if she had just a little more faith in him. If only she hadn’t feared the worst so much. She wouldn’t have feared the worst, again, if not for Michael. So he was also responsible for the load of pain he was in at this moment.

Chloe couldn’t bring herself to leave Michael like this for several reasons. Human beings not accustomed to celestials didn’t often respond positively. What if one of her colleagues tried shooting him? Puffy eyed and cheeks swollen she took in a breath and got up.

Michael was sweating bullets watching as she came to him.

“Detective, my wing..” He grunted only able to take sharp breaths. “What do you need me to do?” She asked, gasping in dread. Michael’s wing was mangled worse than it looked from afar. The joint bowing it downward had been snapped back. Feathers and blood wilted all over the place. “I need you to… Move it back in place like a shoulder socket, then help push it back in.”

“I’ll try..”

Chloe moved over to his right mangled wing and took hold of the parts similar to the position of an arm and elbow. She had some training in from her days in college. “This is going to hurt.” She warned. Michael laughed in sarcasm. “Oh I thought it was going to tickle.” Chloe sighed and quickly pushed down and around. Bone and joints made a sickening grinding and popping sound as Michael cried out again in pain, pounding his fist into the concrete so hard it left an imprint.

“Push it in.” He wheezed.

They worked together and slowly eased his injured wing back into position and it retracted into his back. Michael took in a breath of relief as that took over half of his pain away. He tried to roll over on his back but couldn’t. The earth was moving. Was it starting so soon? “Come on, we need to move.” Chloe said solemnly, carefully hoisting his arm over her shoulder. She slowly helped Michel to his feet. His head drooped down and he groaned, taking in a breath as Chloe walked him to the passenger’s side of an undamaged patrol car.

As carefully as she could, Chloe got Michael out of the station, then, homebound.

Thank God Trixie was still at her grandparents.


	4. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be up hopefully tomorrow, I needed to come to a stopping point and provide something now lol
> 
> I'm trying to update at least once a week, twice on a good week. Halloween is coming up and I've been scrambling to get ready. (Crafting full sized Lucifer wings was a bigger project than I thought it would be)
> 
> More soon, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

She had no idea why she brought him home. It was a stupid afterthought she did by impulse. Maybe it was to show she wasn't going to stop down to his level. Or simply because she knew it was simply the right thing to do. Angel or not, he needed some kind of care after what Lucifer did to him. With help he made it onto Chloe's couch, painfully falling to his side. Michael was pretty sure there was a cracked rib or three. The lights were overbearing and his head pounded. He winced and tried avoiding gazing near any light source. "This couch is so comfy I could fall asleep if it wasn't so bright in here." Michael noted, eyes falling heavy with fatigue.

"No, you aren't going to sleep because going by your injuries you might not ever wake up again. I can't say what happens to angels with a concussion."

Hunched over more than usual Michael chuckled softly and shook his head, looking over at her. Such mercy was not often seen on Earth. Not as much as once before. So many humans had grown colder every passing generation. Chloe remained good, and he found himself thankful. He watched as she moved around her home. She was focused and kept quiet as she rummaged through a closet. She returned to Michael and with a full first aid kit and sprawled the contents out on the coffee table after moving some files and coffee mugs out of the way. When was the last time she tidied up? It had clearly been a few days.

"...Well, Detective I can be truly honest when I say you saved my life."

Chloe didn't respond other than a quiet sigh. Her expression was of stone as she applied gloves and tried to decide where to start: The glass shards on the right side of his face, his side, or the wing. She had absolutely no clue what to do about that. Could it need to be amputated if the injury was severe enough? Was that a thing? She started with the easiest accessible part; his beautiful stupid face. Remnants of glass had sprinkled scattered over his cheek and jawline like he had been in range of a buckshot. Michael noticed she was dabbing a sterile cloth with alcohol and gave her a look, not liking where this was going.

"Most of these injuries will be completely gone by tomorrow, you don’t have to do this." He noted as she finally looked straight at him with a serious glare; that look she gave where she was not putting up with any more bullshit. "Not if you still have tiny pieces constantly cutting through skin."

Without further warning she plucked a glass splinter from near his eye. "Ow!" He huffed and complained under his breath as she used a sterile cloth to graze over his cheek. It picked up finer dust that wasn’t easily seen. Nothing was more irritating than invisible glass that hurt every time you moved and can’t find it. He watched her with a curious gaze as she remained focused. Michael picked up on a faint aroma of strawberries. It must be a new body wash. He wanted to ease in and rest in her lap, he was so sleepy. Could he really die from something so human as a skull fracture?

Rather than think about the way Michael was looking at her, Chloe blocked out all thought. She was failing. Everything fell apart up on that roof, and she couldn’t stop playing it on repeat in her mind. If she had a hell loop awaiting her, that would be it. The way Lucifer looked at her was heart wrenching. She had to inch closer and her forearm carefully rested over his shoulder in order to work on the fine cuts and splinters. There were a lot. He didn't mind too much. He grunted and closed his eyes thinking about strawberries. Enjoying her warmth and closeness.

Upon further inspection she spotted a bigger shard on his cheek cheek near the corner of his mouth. "I'm almost done but I see a big one." Chloe muttered. How could she have missed that one? When tweezers moved over it he sharply inhaled through his mouth.

Michael’s eyes turned wide and nervous. This was what drew the line. "I can get that one, it’ll hurt less. Give me the tweasers." 

"No, you might drive it deeper.”

"I’m sure I can handle myself, I’m slightly older than _humanity_ so I think I know what I’m doing.”

If doing it for Michael hurt him more, that was more reason to do it. They bickered like this for another moment with his hand flailing for somewhere to land. "Chloe, no!" He protested, shaking his head trying to keep her from picking the shard out. She chased him with the tweezers.

"Hold still! Don’t be such a child.”  
  
“I’m not a child, I just need to do this myself!” He grasped her wrist with his good hand leaning away from her as she persisted. His touch remained gentle, thus giving her the ability to move or pull away if she desired.

“Ugh! You’re such a baby, Lu.." She stopped as they locked eyes with one another. He sighed and Chloe’s jaw clenched, having nothing more to say. She almost called him Lucifer. In that one little moment she couldn’t distinguish Michael from Lucifer. Again. He was acting just like him right then. They really were brothers.

His hand gently moved up her wrist and to her hand.

She let him take the tweezers.

“…I’ve got it from here.” He said quietly, immediately picking up on what she almost said. Michael's hand lingered on hers.

Chloe pulled back and remained quiet with her chest aching. She quietly excused herself leaving him there. She escaped to her bedroom and she couldn't catch her breath from sobbing as quietly as possible. Lucifer hated her now. It was all her fault. Her fears and insecurities got the better of her, now she lost him forever. Her newfound vulnerability was getting the best of her. Chloe knew what heartbreak felt like and knew this wasn’t going to forever. This pain wasn’t eternal even though it felt like it was. Being around Michael prolonged it, but she couldn’t just leave him at the police station.

As messed up as it felt she cared for him too. She couldn’t help it.

After successfully plucking the last shard of glass out of his face, Michael tenderly rested back on the couch holding his right arm close. His injuries were beginning to swell and his arm was feeling the worst of it. It took her several more moments to put herself back together and come out of her bedroom wearing a fresh sky blue blouse. Her old one had been bloodied from carrying him to the car. She attempted a small smile to prove she was okay. She needed to tell herself she was going to be okay. Michael briefly smiled back admiring her from afar. She noticed how he was looking at her. Michael was looking at her almost the same way Lucifer used to. Choosing to ignore it, she moved back into the room and started packing up the first aid kit.

“So, you got it out?”

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. It's healing now. My head doesn’t hurt as bad now either, though do you still have any pain killers?" 

She nodded quietly and headed for the bathroom. She had a few spare Hydrocodones after a wisdom tooth removal from last year. Grown adult, still had her wisdom teeth up until recently. They just hadn’t been a problem until then. Making it to the medicine cabinet she caught a glimpse of herself. Her face was so puffy it was so embarrassing. She turned on the faucet and cupped water in her hands, washing her face with cool water. Before she could open the cabinet to get the pill bottle, there was a crashing sound as someone broke her door down. Chloe instinctively pulled her gun out and ran out of the bathroom before seeing it was an enraged Mazikeen. She had both feather shaped hell blades in hand looking ready to kill them both. 

She clicked her tongue and shook her head in amusement finding Michael here in her home. Oh, goodie, killing two birds with one stone. “Hey I can still get you that soul, Maze, don’t you dare!” He insisted, still Michael leaping back unable to get far when she flipped the couch over to land on top of him. She knew he was full of shit. A complete liar. All the more reason to kill him.

"Maze, stop!!" Chloe protested as the demon rage turned over to her. 

Her head whipped around shooting daggers through her eyes. Hell hath no fury than a scorned demon seeing her master in pain. "What the fuck, Decker? Out of _anyone_ you could cheat on him with, you decided to shove your tongue down his throat? I mean I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have minded if you wanted to experiment a little, but shit! Do you have any idea what you've done?" She scolded.

Chloe pointed her gun down and her mouth went agape as she tried summoning the words to defend herself. She had none. “I just—I can’t say anything but the truth, I was out of my mind.” "Are you out of your mind _now_?” Maze pointed the blade over at Michael. He groaned, the wind knocked out of him, he struggled to breathe until he was able to kick the couch away from him.

“Have you two boned yet? Which one was better, Michael or Lucifer? Was it good and worth it?"

Chloe's face burned hot as the images of her dream flashed back into her mind. She shook them off.

"Maze that is beyond inappropriate. I brought him here because Lucifer nearly killed him, no other reason past that." She rebutted. "I understand why you're upset, why he's upset, but, what's done is done and we need to be adults about this. Put your knives down."

Michael wasn't sure what the demon was going to do, but he would be damned if he not intervene. He slowly worked his way getting back on his feet as his strength was slowly coming back. At least one rib had healed, but Maze might have just re-broken it. He stood up and rested his good arm against the corner of a wall close to Chloe. He eyed her, daring her to try going after Chloe. "I wonder, Mazikeen..." He growled sounding winded. "What's going to happen to you in the final days. Father doesn't allow sole-less demons in his kingdom. I'd say you're quite damned."

Chloe and Maze shot him a glare. The demon gripped her blades and took a step closer. "I'm pretty damn sure you will be too once I tear into your guts." She hissed. Chloe stepped in between her an Michael. He stood up straighter, surprised how she was trying to protect him.

Protecting each other.

"Maze, I know, I messed up royally." She started. "Oh you more than messed up, Chloe. You completely fucked yourself and Lucifer over. He trusted you." Maze growled pointing a blade at her. "I know, I wasn't myself I.." "Yeah you said that. That doesn't make any difference. He’s drunk right now and talking about going back and waiting for the end in Hell. Or worse, fly up to Heaven alone to get himself killed that way. You're going to pay for what you've done." She growled storming over to her looking ready to slice into her. She jumped back and gripped her gun tight, keeping her finger close but not on the trigger. She loved Maze, she was her friend. Hesitating might mean death but she couldn’t imagine hurting her.

"He needs to get over it! It was just a kiss and she wasn’t doing it to really kiss _me_ , all she thought about was him!" Michael argued now leaning heavily against the corner of a wall.

"Shut up or else I'm cutting out your tongue." Maze hissed looking past Chloe's shoulder. "Actually I might do that anyway." 

"No, you're not." Chloe said firmly pivoting left as she focused in on her to keep her attention. "You are going to leave and calm down."

Michael and Chloe shared concerned alert glances at one another, both thinking about how to protect the other as Maze was clearly not backing off. Deep down she didn't plan to kill them. Beat them within an inch of their life, maybe. The way Lucifer looked had just rattled her. She had to do something and she wound up here. 

"That's enough. Maze!" Amenediel barked, swooping in and grabbing her before she could get a swing at anyone. Maze grabbed hold of him and growled, fighting him a moment before she was forced to the other side of the room. He knew his brother was hurting but he couldn't imagine what he'd end up doing to Maze if she hurt her. They stared each other down daring the other to do something. A fight of wills. The angels’ authoritative stance was exhausting. The impending apocalypse was exhausting, not to mention depressing. How everything turned south so quickly was what hurt the most.

"You know what? **Whatever**. I'll sharpen my knives somewhere else. I'm moved out starting now." Maze huffed taking her leave. She had other knives to sharpen and Lux to secure for the impending inevitable riots that were to come in Los Angeles. Why waste her time here any longer? Michael never felt so relieved to see his older brother before. 

"Just in time, thank you." He sighed, deciding to sit down against the wall. Resting his back he began to relax.

"Shut up." Amenediel snapped, glaring down at Michael before looking over at a mentally exhausted Chloe in disappointment. She returned her gun to its holster as she took a sigh of relief. "As we all now know, Father has decided to bring forth the apocalypse. There's no easy way of saying it. These upcoming weeks, possibly months, will not be pleasant. It's going to require all of us to win the war. Hell is to be vanquished and annihilated along with Earth.."

"Where does that put Lucifer?" Chloe asked. "That's up to him. He's been given the one and final chance to show he's ready to come home after an eternity of exile, or he will be defeated. For good this time, just how Uriel is no longer with us." 

Michael stared at Amenediel with his words heavily setting on his mind. "No, he can't do that. He's not completely to blame for the rebellion."

"Oh, yes, it is and you made sure of that." He looked over to him. "He was so close to being ready. I had never seen him so happy. Lucifer was _almost_ ready to come home to be with the rest of our siblings. Until this morning."

Chloe’s face turned pale and she had to sit down. The closest thing she was by was the dining table. She stared blankly down at his feet. "...I've killed him…." She whispered. Michael looked beside himself and on the brink of tears. _I've killed my twin brother._ Yes, he hated his brother for several reasons but he still loved him. No matter how far he made him fall he bounced back. He was Samael, Fathers brightest son. Their light bringer. He didn't know He was plotting to snuff out the light. 

Amenediel sighed and knelt down to reach Chloe at eye level.

"No, you haven’t killed him. I still have faith he’ll turn around. He has before, and he’s capable of healing and forgiveness. Despite everything that's happening, faith is the only thing we have to keep us together. You're only human and humans make mistakes and.. Questionable decisions." His eyes briefly shifted to Michael before going back to her. "Lucifer forgets he himself has done all sorts of things that's shaken his relationship with you."

...Like disappearing and marry a stripper when he first learned God made Chloe a miracle child. 

"He may be angry now, but he still loves you."

"How can I make it right"?

Amenadiel thought a moment. “He needs time. Space.”

If they had enough time. Chloe pressed her lips together feeling some of herself come back. If there was still faith in Amenediel, she had faith. He stood back up on his feet. "We're all having a meeting at Lux in two hours. You're welcome to come. We need all the help we can get to manage through each phase."

Chloe's brow twitched in confusion. "Phase?"

"...War, famine, plague, and death." Michael answered before pretending to scratch his nose to actually wipe his tears. He refused to admit he was crying. 

"Okay. I'll be there." She affirmed quietly. 

Amenediel turned his attention again to his brother. "While we’re here, Michael, let me have a look at that wing."

Michael chuckled dryly as he didn't want to. It hurt too much. "Pass."

"I need to evaluate the damage. If you can't fly I can't guarantee you'll make it back up to Heaven. You could parish alongside Lucifer."

Chloe looked back down at Michael with concern. She didn't want anyone to die. Not Michael, especially not Lucifer. Neither of them deserved this. "Let him look at it." She supported Amenediel. "It was completely dislocated and there has to be broken bone. I helped put it back in place, but there's only so much I could do."

Amenediel rested a gentle hand over her shoulder. A silent gesture of gratitude as he knelt down before Michael. His humility and kindness was sobering. She was grateful he had come and not given her an earful. He and Linda complimented each other beautifully. He helped him remove his bloodied jacket, vest, and shirt so they had nothing in the way. The sides of his ribcage were an array of black and blue with swelling. He sat down in the living room and took short breaths as he sweated beads. "Get me some ice, please" Amenediel asked.

She went right to it as he helped Michael pry out his broken wing. He hissed and yelped in pain. His brother's touch was firm, but gentle. He did what he needed to without causing further damage. Amenediel winced with a deep sigh. The joint that connected the primary limb to the extending wing was totalled. It was the human equivalent of a busted knee cap. Tendons ripped from bone. Swollen and bloody, it was clear he could no longer fly.

"Michael I gotta say… You were definitely asking for it." 

"Yeah, well, I hope it makes things even." He said as the Detective returned with an ice pack covered with cloth. "How's he looking?" She asked Amenediel. He was apprehensive at best. "I have no clue if this will heal or not." He took the ice pack and set it on Michael's most bruised side. Michael looked to Chloe and all he could think of what he did to Lucifer all this past millenia was driving him to a permanent grave. His grey wing was out stretched and rested over the coffee table as he sat there. Amenediel had never used medical grade needle and thread before, but he was going to give it a try. Chloe kept her distance and paced a step or two. More feathers wilted off. The wind tunnel generated from the incoming breeze of the open front door made the lighter feathers float up and around everywhere.

She caught one and held it, brushing it straight with her thumb. So soft. 

"...Detective?" Michael called out to her.

She hesitated, watching Amenediel fumble with the string before finally getting it looped. Michael looked nervous, and he was. She moved further into the room to address him. "What is it, Michael?" She asked quietly. "It's come to my attention that I played myself. I wanted to hurt Lucifer, yes, but not kill him. I dragged you down with me, for that I am sorry." Chloe moved down to the ground sitting on her knees in front of him. He watched her, and as Amenediel pierced through winged flesh he hissed and gripped his knees. 

"No, I dragged myself down." She confessed.

"I was the one who seeded doubt in your mind, Chloe. I was the one who made you wonder if he actually loves you." He was the one who kissed her first, but he kissed back. She chose to kiss him back. That was all her.

Chloe reached out and took his hand. "Listen to me, Michael. You are not going to die, and Lucifer isn't going to disappear forever. We are going to be just fine. Like Amenadiel said. Faith. Okay?" He gently squeezed her fingers and gasped sharply with every stitch. His fingers were cold, and she warmed them. His heart fluttered, feeling marginally lighter. He felt a calm melancholy rest in his chest with her there. "...I'm not sure how much I haven't spoiled yet." He smiled weakly.

* * *

There wasn't much more they could do other than basic first aid techniques. There was no hospital on earth that specialized in angelic wings. Closest thing would be a veterinarian, and still, not an option. Amenediel did one thing he hoped would work: Transference of feathers. He plucked out a few of his secondary feathers and bound them to Michael's. The celestial power from within may help him just as when Mazikeen had used one of Lucifer's to save his life. They made a sling and secured his right arm to his side so it could heal.

After downing two pain killers with liquor, Michael was passed out on Chloe's couch soon as they were sure he was no longer concussed. Amenediel watched and crossed his arms with concern. Chloe kept her distance, trying to distract herself making tea. Mixing in honey and almond milk it gave the tea just the right sweetness without much sugar. 

"...I know why you had to bring him here, but he needs to go." He warned.

"I know.” She responded quietly, blowing the top layer of steam off her tea, looking over to watch him sleep. “He’s been staying at one of Lucifer’s vacation homes just out of town. Soon as he wakes up.”

“He needs to go possibly sooner than that.”

“I’m pretty sure I can’t do anything more to upset Lucifer than I already have.”

He gave her a look. The elder angel wasn't blind, he saw how she started to look at Lucifer's twin. Amenediel had watched Chloe change, grow, and open up over the years. She had been so serious and no-nonsense over everything in the beginning. The more time she spent with Lucifer the more she was learning to relax and embrace life. That included dabbling in dangerous waters. In this instance, the danger was in his twin. “Oh, you can, trust me.” He turned away and picked up the splintered front door. “…You might need to get a new door.”

That made Chloe laugh through her mug. Yes, she needed a new door. Her home was blown wide open. Her home now made a perfect physical representation of how vulnerable she felt. “I’ll get right on that and I’ll be at Lux soon.”

Amenediel nodded giving her one final look before leaving.

She took in a breath and exhaled slowly before finishing her tea debating on what to do next. Should she really move Michael now or when he’s healed? Chloe walked slowly towards him, watching him sleep with his chest rising and falling slowly under the bunny blanket. His face finally healed from the glass shards. She sat down in a chair across from him and crossed her arms. It was odd how her bullets bounced off him, but glass could cut into his face like that.

It was like…

The realization then hit her. Chloe’s eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with both hands in embarrassment and shame. What if the glass was able to cut into him because she was around him? Just like Lucifer? It was indeed possible since they were both angels. According to Lucifer he was able to permanently kill Pierce due to her “gift” too. She had loved Pierce. She loves Lucifer.  
  
Chloe looked up to the heavens.

“Oh, God.” She muttered, holding her face in her hands.


	5. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to describe how Lucifer is feeling in this would be within the song, "Mr.Brightside" by The Killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for all your input/comments! It really keeps me going. I apologize this is going to be a little smaller than what I normally post. It's been a Hellish week. I had my own little crisis with my family. It's how I'm able to channel Lucifer so well. @_@
> 
> This chapter is going to set a few things in motion. Keep your notifications on, I'm going to work on writing more this weekend. Again, thank you so much for the love! <3 <3 <3

Lux was closed for this meeting spite Lucifer’s petition against it. He wanted the party to keep going! After all, their days were numbered anyway. Fuck everything and everyone else! Who gets what or who they want anyway? Amenediel made him behave by some miracle. Subconsciously Lucifer remained grounded enough to listen to some reason. There were more people he felt protective over other than the Detective. This was his family though he had never said that out loud.  They sat idle inside the empty club in a spacious circle. Linda held Charlie. Daniel was looking into something on his phone. The news was going nuts, people were going insane over the smallest things. Was that part of the end of days deal? He scoffed and put his phone away in disgust. Maze was ripping a towel in little strings and pieces; a coping mechanism Linda suggested. Amenediel stood in the corner waiting for Lucifer to come down from his penthouse. It was 3pm and Chloe wasn’t here. They had been waiting around about ten minutes.

“Can we start without them?” Maze asked.

“No.” Amenediel answered flatly. “It’s important we have them both. Daniel and Chloe are essential in helping manage the city. They have resources to provide protection to civilians, if just for a little while.”

The club doors opened. Chloe was dressed professionally with her hair tied back. She looked ready for anything. Most things, anyway. All heads turned to her. This felt awkward. She moved further in and forced a smile as she inhaled. There was no doubt in her mind they knew what happened between her and Lucifer. So many scenarios went through her head on her way here, like who would be upset, who would be confused, whether Lucifer’s staff would try giving her fuss coming in without a warrant. To her relief it was indeed all in her head. Most of it, anyway. Maze still looked like she wanted to kill her.

“Hey, Chloe.” Daniel started gently.

He couldn’t say anything bad about her. There were enough regrets he made in his own life that taught him the importance of not judging anyone too harshly short of murder. Just being here with everyone was surreal enough. Heaven, hell, angels, demons, it was all real. He was in the very middle of it all. He could at least find peace knowing that Charlotte Richards was truly in a better place. That’s all he could ask for.

She smiled weakly at him. “Hey. I hope I’m not too late.”

“No, you’re not. Come on in. Sit by me.” Linda invited her to sit to her left. The Detective found that to be the safest option. Linda was reserved and didn’t say much, but her eyes said a lot. She was scared for Chloe. She had no idea what led to her kiss with Michael. Her immediate thought was that he coerced her to do it to deliberately hurt Lucifer through her. Again.

Amenediel clapped his hands together. “Okay, so that leaves Lucifer, who I’m going to personally--”

“I do hope you plan on cleaning that mess up, Maze. What’d that towel every do to you?” Lucifer interrupted standing just out of the elevator.

Chloe’s spine stood straight and she held her breath as her heart pounded out of her chest. She must’ve been staring, because Linda took her hand to bring her back. She turned to her and cleared her throat. Lucifer looked mostly like himself, but the glimmer in his eye was gone.

“Like it matters.” Maze huffed, ripping a big chunk in half.

He exploded, eyes turning red as his devil voice boomed through the room. “ **It matters until the day this building burns to the ground. CLEAN IT UP.** ” Lucifer’s eyes glowed red as he bore his teeth. His aura towered over Maze’s as her king. He didn’t transform but this seemingly impossible dark shadow seemed to loom underneath. What didn’t help was how he wreaked of alcohol.

Linda and Chloe’s shoulders jumped and Charlie wailed from being startled. The demon herself seemed marginally intimidated. She held the slivers of old cloth and knelt down picking up the pieces, doing what she was told. Amenediel sighed and looked over at Chloe. She turned to the elder angel. This was what he meant earlier. How he was so close to being ready, and now? He regressed about a thousand years. Post arrival to earth in 2015. Linda tried rocking and consoling her frightened son and gave Lucifer a stern look.

“You. Sit down.” Amenediel barked, guiding his buzzed brother to a barstool with a hand over his shoulder. Before sitting down he initially shoved him off. “You don’t tell me what to do in  _ my _ bloody club!” Lucifer rebutted. His cheeks were flush. Much of his aggression came from what he drank. It wasn't him. “You don’t snap at Maze over nothing and frighten my son without a consequence!” They were neck and neck looking ready to go at one another and break someone’s face. Lucifer growled lowly, holding himself back as his brother wasn’t going to yield.

He slowly sat himself down and recomposed himself, holding his hands with fingers laced.

“Okay. Let’s begin.” Amenadiel sighed with relief turning to everyone.

Lucifer sat adjacent to Linda and Chloe. She did her best not to look his direction, but occasionally as his brother circled the room it was hard to do. He kept his gaze steadily anywhere else but her as he did his best to pretend she was not in the room. It hurt, but she deserved that. Both of them needed time. Charlie calmed down enough and stopped crying, slowly falling asleep rocked in his mother’s arms.

“Where to begin.” The older angel started as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. “According to news sources it’s clear War has decided to turn up first. On the global scale we’ve got an increase in Middle Eastern bombings and any country with nukes are growing restless.”

Linda sighed and held their child closer.

“More locally, I just received word of a disturbance downtown…”

Before Amenadiel could finish, the power went out, startling Linda as they were suddenly shrouded in pitch darkness. “Oh, my God.” She blurted quickly as Charlie fussed and protested his mother jumping him around some. Everyone else groaned, but Chloe was on high alert as she stood up pulled out a flashlight. She scanned the room seeing where everyone was positioned. They all had remained in the same area, save for Lucifer and Maze.

Her heart began to race. Where did Maze go?

“Yes this  _ is _ God’s doing, Doctor. Relax, we have emergency lights. Should turn on any moment.” Lucifer assured with a smile. Oh, this would be far less disorienting if he was sober. He was slowly getting there. It was difficult to stay drunk with his metabolism. It only lasted if he kept drinking.  From the sound he was coming from he had moved from one side of the room to the other, indicating he could likely see in the dark. No surprise there. Chloe wasn’t nervous about him, she was still on edge with Maze. Daniel turned on his own flashlight and looked around.

“In case they don’t turn on, do you have any other way to illuminate the room, brother?” Amenadiel called out to him. 

“No need for that, any second now. Better yet I bet the power turns right back on any second. These things normally don’t last long.” Lucifer insisted as Chloe’s flashlight turned to his direction. His aura of confidence began to fade as the backup generators weren’t kicking in. With a huff he stormed over to Chloe. She took in a breath not sure what he was doing before he wordlessly snatched the flashlight from her. Their fingers brushed briefly in the exchange, sending a chill down her spine. Despite everything that happened hours ago, his touch was still gentle.  


She couldn’t help but watch as he went on whatever mission he was on; likely to figure out why the backup power to Lux wasn’t starting. He still wasn’t speaking to her, but still comfortable enough to use her things without asking. There was the faith Amenadiel was talking about. Faith that Lucifer was capable of forgiving what she had done. It was small but there.

With a slight smile Chloe alternated to the flashlight on her phone.

“If we’re in the middle of a black out I think it’s best I get Charlie home.” Linda decided. “Yes, that’s best.” Amenadiel helped walk her out as Daniel tapped Chloe’s shoulder. “Back off!” She jumped, whipping around ready for a fight with a fist balled and ready to go. “Woah woah, hey, Chloe it’s me.” He shushed her moving in closer with his eyes filled with concern. She relaxed and suddenly felt embarrassed. “Who did you think I was?”

“Uh, nevermind, sorry Daniel. Today has just been off the walls crazy.”

“I can tell. We should probably get back to the precinct.”

Power outages were the perfect opportunity for crazy things to happen around the city. Now more than ever since they knew what was to come. Chloe wanted to call out to Lucifer and tell him they were leaving. Maze’s vanishing act was spooky enough. However, she didn’t know if he was still within hearing range. She could hear Lux staff talking through walls. It was more than likely security and maintenance trying to figure out what was going on and how to fix it. Lucifer couldn’t have gone far. The elevator was broken and she doubted he felt like walking up stairs. Then again, he could fly. Lucifer could be anywhere. She instead turned her attention back to Daniel.

“Yeah, we should go. Oh, Trixie is still with my mom.” She added as they made their way to the exit. 

“Do you want me to go pick her up?” He asked.

Panic shot through Chloe suddenly remembering she left Michael at home. “Uhm, no, I think they had something big planned. I don’t want this to ruin their fun time together. While we still can.” She insisted convincingly. She needed to get him out at some point.

“…Yeah, you’ve got a point.” Daniel sighed as they left the club.

She still wasn't sure where Maze went.

* * *

The power was out across the entire city and surrounding cities. The station was scrambling with almost all officers out helping people out of elevators and maintaining order. They had power thanks to a gas run generator, but it was decided they reserve power and not run the AC. The coolest room was the lab where temperature sensitive evidence was stored. Ella was doing her best to keep things in order when Chloe checked in on her and take advantage of the low humidity.

“Hey, Decker! Holy shite who woulda thought this would happen. Yeesh.” Ella said forming her best smile. “Yeah, crazy, right?” Chloe nodded. “Did you find Lucifer?”

Chloe flinched. “Yes. Yes, I did. Would you like my help with anything?”

“Yeah, here.." Ella pulled out a small stack of file folders. "These are a few closed cases, I don't need them anymore." Chloe smiled and leaned over to pick them up when she just then thought back to her last time in this room. Her last time here with Lucifer. They sanitized the table before leaving. Nothing could wipe that memory away. She stared off for a moment with a quiet sign as she drew away with the files.

"Hey that sigh sounded sad, are you ok?" Ella asked, picking up on that lost look. Chloe tucked the files neatly under her arm focusing more attention to their conversation. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

She shook her head with a small smile. "Not buying it."

Chloe sighed with a shrug. "Well, it's only fair since everyone else knows.. Lucifer and I are.. We're taking a break." 

Ella's eyes shot wide with disbelief. "Noo, that's not possible! How did that happen? Was it you or Lucifer? If he's the one that flaked I'm going to totally rip him a knew one!" She ranted as she immediately pulled her into a hug. "It was him but don't get into it with him, please." Chloe pleaded quietly, hugging her friend back. "Why not? You two were finally together after  _ all  _ these years and the next week he dumps you? Why shouldn't I tell him what an ass he's being?"

Chloe pulled away from her with a reserved smile. "It's kind of something we have to sort out on our own, Ella. I have hope he'll come back around, you know him."  Ella sighed giving her a skeptical look before turning away back to her desk. "Ok but until then he's getting the silent treatment." She squinted. The Detective hesitated unsure whether it was wise to bring it up, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.  


"Ella, I wanted to ask, uh.. Just for the sake of asking, do you know anything about what happens in the apocalypse?"

The forensic scientist blinked and opened her mouth slightly, surprised her friend would ask about something like that. "Well, uhm... There are many theories about it, the one being most popular with Christ returning to earth and all the people who believe in God get sent up into Heaven as the rest of the earth is burned." Chloe pressed her lips together as she tried processing that. She couldn't see that literally happening: Millions of people being picked up by an invisible force to float up in the air like if they were made of helium. The world's most terrifying and physically impossible feat. Then again, she was in love with the Devil, had seen his wings appear out of nowhere. Screw the laws of physics. "Ok." She squeaked.

Ella gave her a worried look. "...Did Lucifer say something to you about it? Make you worry? You can't let his stage act get to you like this."

_Oh, Ella. You are so sweet, if you actually knew. Never change._ Chloe smiled faintly, reaching out to rest her hand on her forearm. "No, he didn't. I've just been soul searching myself a little, and I just wanted to see what your actual thoughts were about it." Ella smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Chloe. You don't need to worry, okay? You're a good person. None of us know when it's going to happen, ever, so all I can say is we just have to live life to the fullest." She said reassuringly, moving back to her original spot. 

"Okay, let me ask this... If it was, in theory, the end of the world, Ella. What would you do?" 

Ella looked up to the ceiling as if she was plucking her answer from the ceiling tiles before looking back at her. She took a short breath. "If it was the end of days, I would want to spend as much time of it with the people I love. Not only that, but I'd make sure there are no hard feelings with anyone I'd wronged. I'd reach out and make amends, because life is too short, Chloe."

All Chloe wanted to do right then was run to Lucifer, hold him and never let go. She couldn't do that now. "..Thank you. Truly. I feel so happy you moved to this precinct you've been such a great friend." Tears began to swell again in her eyes and she sniffled, wiping them away before they formed too far. "Oh, Chloe." Ella pulled her into another hug. She didn't completely know what was going on with Chloe and Lucifer, but whenever she was ready, she was there.

* * *

On her own, the Detective remained on call. She needed to head back home to see if Michael was still there. If so, to get him out. Amenediel was right. He needed to go. Traffic was heavier than usual. Everyone was headed on their way home or to stores remaining open to get emergency supplies. Knowing what she did, they were going to need more than a weeks supply of food and water. Suddenly that guy with the, "The End Is Near" sign didn't seem so crazy. 

After one grueling hour of bumper to bumper bullshit on the road, Chloe made it home. 

Opening the door, she looked around seeing minimal light from the windows. It was like nobody was home, but she knew better.

"Michael?" Chloe called out as she closed the front door. 

No answer. Maybe he left on his own. One could only hope. She heard some rustling in her bedroom. Oh, no he was  _ not  _ in there. Did this angel know no boundaries?! Turning the flashlight on her phone she stormed into her room. He was hovering by the door of her private bathroom fumbling with his belt buckle putting it on. The steam of her shower thickened the air. He must have just stepped out. Dark hair slick, soaked bangs hung down around his eyes as his spine tilted to one side. He sighed in frustration and looked over at Chloe briefly before chuckling.

"Hey! Borrowed your shower to get the rest of the blood off. I didn't think you would mind."

Her eyes rolled as she was very done. "Actually I do mind, you could've at least waited until I dropped you off back at Lucifer's vacation house. Where is your shirt?" She asked, scanning the room with the LED light.  "In the washing machine… It was on its spin cycle before the power died. What's happened now?" Michael finished setting the belt around his waist and smiled faintly, walking towards her. 

She stiffened and reverted back into professional mode. She wasn't in the mood to think. About anything. 

"Let me have a look." Chloe insisted, raising his left arm. The bruising was faded into a yellowish hue. He was healing fast. Good, that meant she can get him out. No more worry he wasn't going to make it. Their eyes locked, but only a moment. The way his hair was shagged out, he looked more like a different person. That made things easier. Still, her worries lingered.

"I've got a few of my ex's old shirts, you can use one of those. I'm keeping what you stole from your brother." She let his arm down and went to her closet.  Michael stood there and watched. She grumbled to herself reaching up to a cardboard box on the storage shelf above her clothes. Going in blind, Chloe moved the box to the foot of her bed. 

"Hold this would you, please?" She asked, giving him the phone. 

He took it with his left hand and held the light where she needed it to go. Michael's eyes never strayed from her once, his head tilting as he watched her. He felt like he needed to say something but was unsure what to actually tell her. The archangel simply wanted to talk. To know her. To see if there was anything he could do in return for her kindness. He stepped a little closer.  


"Detective..?" 

She found what she was looking for. A worn white shirt with a faded Warner Bros print on the front. "Got it." She turned to trade the phone for the shirt and ignored the fact they were standing within close proximity to each other. His smell was sweet and warm. She wasn't sure if it was the soaps from her bathroom, or how his scent was too similar to his brother's. It was like Michael was an extension of Lucifer. It made it difficult for her mind to keep up with, hence how her heart was so scrambled. She didn't think she loved Michael, because every time she saw him, was around him, all she could see was Lucifer. 

He huffed, nostrils flaring from the old musty smell. It had been up there quite some time.

She took a step back. "Now that you're better I'm gonna get you back 'home'." Chloe said in her best professional tone. He was almost sad about hearing that. Michael was enjoying her company far more than he could admit. She left her room waiting for him to get dressed so they could leave.  Michael stepped out, struggling just a moment before getting the smelly shirt over his head. She had gone into the kitchen in search of tea lights.

"Thank you. For bringing me here. For mercy." He finally managed to say. 

That was probably the most sincere thing she had ever come out of his mouth. She could  _ almost  _ believe it. Standing on the other side of the kitchen island she locked eyes with him again. He formed a nervous smile. It was crooked, but she learned he couldn't quite help it. Not unless he focused. Impersonating Lucifer must have been exhausting. 

"Despite everything you've done I didn't think you quite deserved that." She shrugged. "It was the only thing I could do."

Michael winced as his inwardly tucked wing shot pain down his spine. He took a step forward with a limp. "It was worth it, though. The look on his face? That's what I came down here for. Now my work is done." He grinned and her eyes rolled. Chloe had the sudden urge to punch him.  She paused as a thought hit her. A horrific realization came into view. 

"Are you telling me that you used me, again, all to piss him off to the point he nearly kills you?"

Michael's brows raised before chuckling dryly. 

"Believe it or not, Chloe, but no. I actually did just get caught up in the moment. Pissing him off to the point he beat me within an inch of my life was just a bonus."  Chloe stared at him with disbelief, slowly shaking her head. She didn't know whether to be furious or worried she essentially had a suicidal angel on her hands. 

"You're crazy." She muttered.

He hummed, leaning in across the island counter. Chloe held her breath with a fierce gaze as he somewhat spoke in a whimsical sassy tone. "You like it, I can tell."  Her cheeks turned red and she quickly moved away. 

"You know what? No, you're walking." 

Chloe purposely grabbed his bad arm and moved him like he would a suspect in custody. "Wait, wait no, you really shouldn't do that, I haven't fully healed!" He protested as they made their way out the front door.  "You've healed enough, you'll be just fine."  "Maybe but what if Lucifer is out there snooping? He sees you still hanging around me and then what? If he still has any trust in you and sees that, mean…  _ Oof! _ " Michael grunted as Chloe pushed him against the wall adjacent to the front door. He was right and she hated it.

Chloe glared up at him as he grinned feeling like he won. 

"Stop that, stop using that stupid fear trick to get what you want. Ever wonder why you can't keep any friends? Why you're so lonely? People don't react well to people that scare them."

Friends?

Michael shrugged and rested his head back against the wall. "All of my friends are up in Heaven. I didn't come down here to make more, although I believe I did make one. With you." He admitted quietly. She took a step back looking away keeping her mouth shut. The way he looked at her made it difficult to focus. She didn't know what Michael was to her. It was something she was still working to figure out. If he could stop smiling like how Lucifer did that would help a ton.

"Frenemies at the least?" He offered his hand. 

She gave him an unreadable look, like she was deeply considering her options. Slowly she reached out, taking his hand grasping it firmly. "Not frenemies, not quite friends."  Michael nodded, taking it as is. "In any case, Detective Decker. Let me start over." He held her hand shaking it briefly before letting go, even though he really didn't want to as he looked at her.

"I'm Michael. Lucifer's brother. It's nice to meet you," Hold the bullets. "I hope you and I can learn to get along -- It's just pointless to hold a grudge when you know what happens in the end." 

Chloe nodded looking to her feet then back at him. "Yeah I agree with that." She answered softly. 

"...Get your shoes on, let's get you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is still a critical part of this story. I've made a few important decisions and it's becoming clear that it's a redemption story.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the loves and the support, kudos, bookmarks, etc. Makes my day. <3  
> Stay safe and Happy Halloween!


	6. Bucket List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe + Michael + Gridlock Traffic Jam = Revelations
> 
> Also, Lucifer swoops in and saves the day! Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your views, kudos, bookmarks, etc. It means so much! <3
> 
> This is on the shorter side, but an important chapter. I'm trying to update at least once a week. If I don't update in a while, keep an eye out. I'm dealing with some stress irl and it caused some health complications, so I'm taking things slow. Regardless I'd love to hear where you think the story is going, how it's going, etc. I have an ending in mind but the middle is fuzzy. I'd love some input.

The interstate was a parking lot. Gridlock. If she was called out to a crime scene right now she would be late, stuck here with no way out. Both hands on the wheel her hands thumped rhythmically, her left knee wriggling anxiously as she prayed to, er, well she guessed God that her phone didn't go off. Michael sat beside her, completely slouched with the seat on full recline. He never took his ability to fly for granted before. Now that he couldn't, now forced to move around like a human.. This was torture. Lucifer wanted to punish him in the worst way possible. Well, he did. This was the worst. 

Almost. 

Chloe made good company. She made it bearable. The silence was painful, though. Michael's arm was slung around over his eyes to try resting, but couldn't. 

"You've been sighing and thumping your foot the past 10 minutes. Do need to go for a pitstop or something?"

She scowled and spoke through her teeth, highly annoyed with this entire situation. "No, and even if I did I would be screwed crossing my legs, because we've only moved maybe only 20 feet in the past 10 minutes and if I get a call into work I'm not going to make it."

"...Fair enough. Although the dead have all the time in the world to wait. I'm sure your colleagues would understand."

"Maybe but I have a good record to maintain."

He put his arm down and lifted his head to look at her. Michael squinted painfully as his eyes readjusted to the light. "Are you afraid you're not a good cop? Because you are. I've seen it myself. You are literally God sent."

Was that a compliment??

Her expression relaxed. She wasn't going to ever believe anything coming out of his mouth as credible or trustworthy. It was still nice to hear, though. She was a good cop. She knew she was. Chloe didn't need to hear it from Michael to know it was true.

"Actually I was meaning to ask, did _God_ send you down here to harass me and Lucifer, or did he look the other way? Because given he's decided to wipe all life on Earth with a clean slate, I'm no longer exactly appreciating his big 'plan's, Michael." She squinted as she let off steam.

"...Father is in control of the entire cosmos, Detective." Michael closed his eyes and relaxed further in his seat, lifting one leg to rest it on the dashboard. 

"He has eyes everywhere but that doesn't mean he has control _every_ little thing. I mean take my brothers for example. One rebelled thinking he could do a better job, the other got sucked in the affairs and the black hole of emotional attachment, spawning a child of the nephilim." He scowled. “Charlie is going to be tall, by the way. He’s going to tower his father, it happens every time.”

Wait, what? Chloe took Michael's leg and forced it down. "No feet on the dash." She corrected. This was like day one with Lucifer all over again. He groaned in protest. "Second, what makes you so much better? It seems to me like you've gotten yourself sucked into 'human affairs'." 

He couldn't help but form a crooked smile. "Father chose me to be at his side, to provide council. Not even Amenediel was granted that privilege."

Her eyes rolled as they drove at a snail's pace. They managed to finally move a mile in at about 15mph in the 'fast' lane and their exit was coming up. Eventually. Finally. Sort of. Chloe remained quiet and Michael laid nearly flat on his injured back. When he couldn't stand the unrelenting ache on his right side, he turned to his left side at a somewhat less comfortable angle. It was impossible to relax and his legs were becoming restless. _Good_ , Chloe thought to herself. He spent eons being comfortable up in Heaven. Some discomfort was character building.

She could feel his eyes on her. The Detective thumped her thumbs on the wheel and briefly glanced over at him while she fought with traffic to change lanes. "Can you stop staring?" She asked.

He shrugged and scratched his nose, looking away at nothing in particular. "...I was just thinking about the humans already up in heaven. Lately a good number of them mentioned something called a bucket list. Sound familiar?" "Yeah. A list of things to do and see before you die." Chloe hadn't thought about hers in quite some time. Being a cop flirting with death was something that happened regularly enough, she was surprised she hadn't made one yet. She had convinced herself she was never going to die. 

She didn't want to die.

"...Now would be the best time to make one, I guess." She added sadly before aggressively shifting lanes. Michael had to catch himself from the momentum. He cursed under his breath and gave up trying to rest his back. It ached more than normal even after healing.

"I should probably make one of my own." Michael grunted, sitting his seat up properly with a deep sigh as he wallowed. "I'm as good as human now."

"Why, because Lucifer broke your wing?" 

He shot her a striking look before turning his head away, clenching his jaw shut. It was like rubbing salt in the wound saying it like that. Of course she still held some animosity toward him. He felt it. It hurt. "Something like that."

Chloe finally broke from traffic and on the exit platform to the smaller streets. They were getting closer to the outskirts of town. "I wonder if Lucifer was able to get his wings back after cutting them off, maybe yours could go back to normal." Michael scoffed at the idea. It was hard to see that work for him. Lucifer was _so special_. 

"...You don't need a bucket list, but.. I'm curious if you had one just for Earth what would be something you'd put on it?" She asked as they were finally on a long stretch of road. The house was only a few miles ahead. 

He took in a deep breath as he thought about it, but not for long. The archangel hadn't been on Earth long enough to know what he might enjoy out of it. He had come down here for one primary reason, to ruin his brother's life he made for himself. To prove he was still the monster as he was during the rebellion. So far he succeeded and now he had no unfinished business. In his success he failed, lighting gasoline on a fire to make it explode only to get caught in the blast. What could he possibly want to do on Earth while it was still around?

"I just want to go home, Chloe." He said, suddenly sounding bored and exhausted from all this. "Back in the Silver City."

The sun was setting. She had to turn the headlights on before checking her GPS.

"Come on that's not good enough. Are you telling me the time you've spent here nothing caught your interest? No goals like, climb up a cliff, star in a movie, write a novel… Something?" 

"Why climb when you could fly?" He squinted and she groaned. He was so thick headed. 

"I'm just trying to come up with examples, I don't know what you want during your time here." 

The house was coming up ahead. Her heart rate suddenly began to rise. The memory of finding him up here hit her and her cheeks started to burn. Michael smiled faintly and he shrugged pretending to not smell the faint aroma of anxiety leak from her pores. The way her hands held the wheel tighter. She was thinking about it, recalling the last time she was in that house. Her mind was going in circles along with how she missed Lucifer.

"...No, you don't know what I want, but my tastes are simple and… Specific." Michael grinned slowly.

She blinked hard and stared out in annoyance quietly reminding herself to not let him get to her this time. “You’re home now, so you can think about it on your own time.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t think I’d be able to get to anything on my bucket list without someone’s help. Who better than you?” He asked as she turned to him like he just implied her mother was a llama. “Anyone else would be better than me, Michael. I’ve been recently tasked to maintain law and order when chaos inevitably strikes. I am one, going to be too busy with work, and two I can’t stand to be around you.”

“Because I look like him?”

She stared back at his challenging predatory gaze. “...A-among other things.” She stammered. “It’s inappropriate.” Chloe knew that if there was any chance for Lucifer to come back around and maybe even forgive her, she couldn’t be seen with him. 

Michael turned his body to face her more directly. “You know, most people who send themselves to Hell are those who never resolved their guilt or found closure. Sometimes the best way to find closure is to figure out why something is unresolved. A mystery only you can figure out for yourself. One example being how you feel about me.”

Her eyes darted away for just a moment feeling caught. Nope, not going to win today, Michael. “You’re crazy if you think I feel anything towards you.” 

“Then I’m crazy then. Already proved it, how many times exactly?” He chuckled. 

“I love _Lucifer_ , not you.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt that not for a second. I just can’t shake the feeling that you feel conflicted when in my direction. You could’ve easily left me to die, yet you didn’t. True, you couldn’t just let ordinary humans discover me with my wings out, but you didn’t have to bring me into your own home. One hand I’m damn near identical to Lucifer and the other, I wield a whole new plethora of possibilities. If I could fly I’d even be able to bring you up to the Silver City in the end. It's the one place where he isn’t allowed to go. Doesn’t that sound better than---”

“Stop.” She pleaded with her voice shaking at the end. 

He quieted himself to let her mind process.

It felt so violating how easy he could read her. Lucifer was often so into himself and dense it took him up until the last minute to realize things, such as how she needed to hear _“I love you”_ or how vulnerable he made her feel and vice versa. He was her world and Lucifer hadn’t realized that until too late. Michael was right, there were things she needed closure on. Could it help her if she helped him with this stupid bucket list? Figuring out her feelings would be on the top of her list. Scratch that, it would go in the middle, perhaps no. 13. 

“...If you write down this bucket list and I help you, will you promise to leave me alone so I can work things out with Lucifer?” “Certainly, Detective. I’ll call when it’s ready.” He spoke coyly, amused by her delayed reaction. He didn’t expect her to accept so quickly. Michael let himself out and turned into the house. Chloe didn’t bother to make sure he got in. She sped off and drove headed for the interstate.

Traffic was far less condensed this way.

* * *

Her entire trip back she thought about her own "bucket" list.

She went out to Europe with Trixie seeing so many beautiful sights along the way. Watching her graduate, grow up, meet someone and have kids of her own was off the table. Chloe wiped away a small tear. She could maybe go and drive out to the east coast. Try a food she never had before, or something she didn't eat because it was basically a heart attack between two buns. Visit New York? Oh! An art museum. Visit the White House… Maybe.

She wasn't sure.

Turning the exit she made it off the interstate and back on regular main roads. Her mind lost within herself, Chloe realized she just passed Lux. It was still so weird seeing all the lights out. The only thing illuminating the streets were cars. This was getting more dangerous with every passing minute Her chest ached. On the top of that list was to reconcile with Lucifer. It didn't matter if he wouldn't want her back. She just wanted him to---

Chloe hit the breaks as traffic came to a dead stop. Several cars down two men came out from both their cars. They were screaming at each other looking like they were about to fight. Putting her hazards on the Detective quickly got out of her car holding her badge and hand resting over her gun holster.

One man, sweaty and in his 40’s in a tank top, looked like he was about to have an aneurysm as the younger better dressed man threw his jacket off. He was blonde and going by his jewelry, well off. Going by deduction he was well provided by wealthy parents. He had rear ended the older man. Everyone was tense from the lack of electricity and a/c. Things were just now boiling over.

“I’m going to kick your scrawny ass if you don’t call someone right now!” The older man screeched.

“LAPD." She addressed herself. "Sir, you need to calm down.” Chloe held out her badge as proof and looks of recognition made everyone stand a little straighter. The younger man sighed in frustration turning to her. “He hit on the breaks and didn’t give me time to stop!” "I gave plenty notice!" The other barked.

Chloe’s eyes darted between the two. “We can figure who did what in a minute, but for now I need to see both your IDs.”

The ground began to rumble. A woman screamed in panic and everyone stumbled beneath their feet as an earthquake hit. Chloe lost her breath and her heart pounded. She steadied her balance clinging to a car. More people began to shout. Earthquakes in California weren’t uncommon, but this one had to be one of the most violent.

Then there was an eerie cracking noise and a boom. The dark made it more terrifying as the ground beneath became more unstable. From several feet in front of them a sinkhole began to emerge, eating cars and people. Chloe ran back but couldn’t get far as others began to run. The sinkhole grew bigger as she tried getting away.

The street beneath her gave way and Chloe began to fall.

Screaming in fear she cried out Lucifer’s name as something, someone caught her.

Chloe held on tight and didn’t dare open her eyes as the deafening sounds of falling earth, debris, cars, and loss of life echoed in her ears. By the feel of it and by his scent a wave of relief swept over her as Lucifer flew her far away from the sinkhole. Powerful and white wings pure as snow carried them through the air. They held onto one another tightly as they were airborne. She kept her face nuzzled into his shoulder the entire way not nearly brave enough to look down. She focused on his breath and the powerful movement of the wings that saved her.

After several moments he finally touched down just at her front door. 

Home.

Lucifer carefully let go careful to not linger or look her in eye even though she tried looking into his. 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, pulling out the flashlight he took earlier and offered it to her. “You left in such a hurry I wasn’t able to return this, so, here you go.” As she took it his eyes drifted to the front of her house. Was that her bedroom door in place of the front door? She couldn’t care less about a stupid flash light. “...Thank you.” She said softly. There were no words she could come to mind to express how thankful she was that he saved her, how he couldn’t leave her to die. The Lucifer she still loved was still there and this being a sure sign he wasn’t as bad off as Amenediel let on. He was still capable of forgiveness and mercy.

He heard about Maze and how she found Michael here with her. Amenediel confessed about helping with his broken wing. It was all just too much. She saw his mind was elsewhere, watching as he took a step towards her house. 

“Is he still here?” He asked stiffly.

“No. Soon as he was well enough I sent him home.”

Lucifer’s shoulders still remained tense. Chloe stared as the back of his head transformed. He was reverting back to his devil face. He hitched in a breath and cleared his throat. “He doesn’t deserve your kindness.” He muttered quietly to himself.

“...Lucifer..” 

“I may have spoken too harsh, Detective. You mean too much to everyone. Even now I cannot bear the thought of…” Anything happening to her. When the demons ascend upon earth if the even go as far as look at her wrong he would decimate them. The other demons may then see him as a traitor and the war will begin, but he wouldn't care. He would slaughter them all to keep Chloe safe. She took a step toward him and he turned around with one quaking finger pointed to her. His eyes were glassy and filled with pain.

“Don’t. I can’t, not right now.”

She stopped, not wanting to push him too far. “Okay. Take all the time you need, Lucifer. I’m just… Grateful to still be here.” Chloe said softly. She was safe. That’s all what mattered. The night breeze hit the back of his red bare head. He felt the side of his head, feeling the rough ridges of tough crimson skin. Fuck. Just the thought of Michael wandering about Chloe's home, possibly, likely, taking advantage of the situation made his blood boil. Amenediel was annoyingly enlightening and only bearable after an entire bottle of vodka, but at least he painted a clearer picture as to what was going on. Slowly his normal appearance returned and his skin normal. Hair back in place and eyes a deep shade of brown. Chloe's expression didn't falter. It was almost relieving how she was no longer phased by his transformation. He didn't like her seeing his devil face regardless. Lucifer wanted her to see the better part of him. The part he preferred, the person he wanted to be, not the monster he felt he was at times. Sometimes it slipped out anyway.

"There, we go." He huffed a small but concerned smile as he began to relax. Walls remained high in the sky, but she could still see him as their eyes finally locked. There he was. She found him again.

“Given how things have gone I’ve decided to close Lux down, at least partially. Only the most loyal and damned customers free to the open bar.” He shrugged. “The death toll is only going to rise from here on out. You have a long day ahead in the morning, and I suspect more of my siblings are going to pop in and see how the apocalypse is coming along. I won’t keep you.”

Chloe nodded and held her hands together. A wave of sadness hit her. People died right where she would've if he hadn't grabbed her. That sinkhole was big as a house and she didn't doubt for a second the casualty rate was high. There was likely going to be a line of grieving and terrified families at both the LA Hospital and police station. She was going to need to figure a way to get to work in the morning. She just realized her car was probably got eaten.

“...Goodnight.” She whispered as his wings unfurled again.

Lucifer clenched his jaw and nodded. He flew off with one large kick off and she took a breath.

For the first time in several days, Chloe Decker felt normal again. On top of that, exhausted. Lucifer was still very much angry, but he still loved her.

It was the end of the world, but she could finally sleep again.

In theory, because her phone rang seeing it was Daniel. She picked up and put it to her ear. He didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Chloe, something happened to your mom and Trixie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deckerstar! :D
> 
> What would you think would be on Michael's bucket list? Whatever makes me laugh I'll put it in! xD


	7. Interview With An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and doing well. This chapter I'm drifting off-canon with Michael just a little to fill in the blanks. The show didn't really flesh out Michael as well as the other characters, so I'm getting creative. The actor himself went old school in bringing him alive, so, in a sense... Team work! xD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, the comments, following along, etc. it really makes my day. <3

Chloe decided to take a police cruiser this time. 

She swapped cars with an off duty cop just down the road. Judy was beyond amazing. Sirens on, the Detective sped through traffic to get where she needed to be down to Santa Barbara. Thankfully they still had power. What was normally an hour and a half drive straight through I-101 she made it in 45 minutes. Daniel gave her the brief details. They had been out camping when another earthquake caused damage to a power plant, which in turn triggered a forest fire. They got caught up in the fire and almost didn’t make it out. 

Penelope, her mother, was in the ICU burn unit. Trixie was shaken and weak from smoke inhalation, but was cleared by doctors. Chloe made it to the general hospital and nearly ran in found her ex husband with their daughter in the ICU waiting room. As worried she was about her mother, her daughter was her primary concern.

“Mommy!” Trixie called to her relieved. 

Chloe smiled, choking up tears and went to her, holding her daughter close. Daniel sighed in relief and stood up watching them. “Oh, God, Monkey I’m so glad you’re safe.” She said, sniffing her hair. “You smell like a bonfire.” She chuckled. Trixie smiled faintly as she was unable to hold back tears. “Nana saved me with a wet tarp and I guided her through the smoke.” 

“You did good.”

Trixie began to cry harder. “No, I didn’t, she got hurt!”

Chloe moved back so she could cup her daughter’s face in her hands, looking directly into her teary brown eyes. “Honey, you were in a situation where neither of you had much control over what was happening around you. You both acted quickly and bravely and saved each other. Nana knew the risks involved and she chose to keep you from harm because she loves you. We all would've done thing to keep you safe. Don’t you _ever_ feel guilty about that, okay?”

“Okay.” Trixie murmured quietly. Chloe kissed her forehead before standing up straight turning to Dan. “...How’s she doing?”

He took in a breath struggling to gather how to put it. “...They’re doing everything they can. She got burned pretty bad. She took in a lot of heat and a lot of smoke. Her age makes her condition a lot more serious. I mean the doctor said it was a miracle she even made it to the car.”

“I was the one who drove and called 911.” Trixie chimed in. “We rode in a helicopter.” Chloe’s eyes widened looking down at her, tightening her hold on her daughter’s shoulders. “You drove for the first time and made a phone call?” --All without a license-- “I’m so proud of you.” 

Trixie hitched a nervous chuckle, having briefly worried she would be mad.

* * *

The sun rose to greet a new day, and the power was still out. Michael awoke laying on his stomach when the light hit his eyes. He winced and groaned not feeling like getting up. The archangel didn’t get much sleep the night before. He had laid there pondering about a bucket list. He couldn’t really think of anything, because since the dawn of time he’s had everything he wanted. At least everything up until now. Earth did have its unexpected perks Heaven lacked. He could see the appeal and why his brothers chose to stay here. Most of the humans were still repulsive to him save for one. 

...Chloe.

He turned on his back, wincing in pain. His wing still hurt a considerable amount. Michael tried focusing on things that were pleasant. Fine wine… A room filled with surreal Victorian oil paintings depicting angels and women. Dining with his father and siblings. Golden locks of soft hair and emerald eyes. The human Detective with her arms wrapped tightly around him. The feel of her lips upon his. The very thought sent a pleasant chill down his spine. If there was anything he would put on his End of Days bucket list… It would be that. He let out a soft sigh slowly opening his eyes and looked down. 

The sun wasn’t the only thing that had risen that morning.

Huh.

His phone, low on battery, went off. Michael looked down at it thinking it was an alarm, but instead saw who it was and grinned. Chuckling softly at the irony he finally sat up and answered. Oddly enough he moved his pillow over to his lap before picking up. “Well, hello, Detective, this is a surprise.” He didn’t expect her to follow through with her promise.

“...Hey. I need your help.” She couldn’t get to Lucifer, and Amenediel wasn’t answering his phone. Linda mentioned something about him having to go back up to Heaven. War planning. As the oldest and strongest it was his sworn duty to lead the front. 

* * *

She was impressed how Michael kept himself civil on his way to the Santa Barbara hospital with her. Chloe could tell he even showered and shaved. What was he expecting when she called? He looked good, but she preferred the darker scruff. Dressed in a loose black dress shirt and pants, he looked halfway decent. The only reason he opted out of a turtleneck was because of the fires. The heat wasn’t something he was used to. 

“Your mother, hmm?” He inquired on the ride over.

“...Yeah.”

To her relief, Michael remained quiet. Odd, but she wasn’t going to complain. He was lost within his own thoughts. She had to have truly been desperate to call him for help. She was definitely going to owe him one, but he thought about letting it pass. She was scared, and this time it wasn't his doing. Walking into the hospital side by side, Chloe was nervous, holding her hands and fidgeting as her mind spun in several directions. Why did she bring him here? Why did he agree to come? Dan and Trixie went home, so she was left to look after her mother. Could Michael even do anything to help? It seemed each angel had their own special talent and purpose. Biblically speaking Archangel Michael was the protector and leader of the army of God, but that was now Amenidiel’s role. She had also learned he was the angel of healing. That had to mean something. Michael was an angel, afterall. Angels were known to help people when called upon.

The nurses had them slip into yellow disposable suits and gloves before entering. Michael felt absolutely ridiculous, but, if he could play Devil once in a while he could easily play Human, too.

She guided him to her mother’s room. She was connected to an array of wires connected to monitors. It smelt like Clorox wipes and factory fresh nylon plastic. Low toned beeps filled the room once every 10 seconds accompanied by a constant hum of air pumps around her legs to encourage proper blood flow. They kept the lights dimmed down so she could sleep more soundly. There was an IV bag of fluids and an emptied blood transfusion bag attached to the line in her arm. Penelope's arms, legs, neck, and chest were carefully wrapped in bandages that would need replacing soon. They had to sedate her in order to keep her from writhing in pain. 

Chloe hitched a small sob in despair seeing her mother like this.  
  
Michael stepped forth looking the woman over. Chloe’s mother. Seeing through her bad condition, he could clearly see where she got her good looks from. His eyes were focused in with a furrowed brow. “She got burned.. Pretty bad.” Chloe said quietly in a broken voice. “If she makes it, it’ll be a very long time before she’ll be back to normal.”

“...And we don’t have a ‘very long time’, do we.” Michael noted, setting a hand down on the bed railing and looked back at Chloe.

How could she go about the End of Days trying to be with her family with her mom like this? All their final weeks would be nothing short of torture. She stepped forward behind him. “Is there anything you can do? I did some research… You can heal people. Right?”

Michael smiled weakly and his expression softened. She really was trying. “...Yes, but I haven’t done that in ages.”

He felt her hand move up his arm and he held his breath, turning his head as she was by his side looking up at him. Michael’s heart skipped a beat the way she did. “Please.. Try?” She asked softly, her hand crept to his and held it. By reflex he held hers back as he smiled apprehensively. _Now whose manipulating whom, again?_ He thought to himself, knowing exactly what she was doing. He didn’t mind. It was amusing. Michael leaned into her touch. She was cute when she was pretending to be interested in him.

“I’ll try.” He wasn’t sure if Father was going to help, but it was worth a shot.

Turning back to Panelope, he released Chloe’s hand. She stepped back as he laid out both his hands just above her body. He closed his eyes and inhaled, initiating a prayer with divine amplification. For several moments nothing happened, and then, gradually, her mother’s body began to glow where she was burned. Beneath the bandages her skin began to rapidly regenerate and her lungs started to rapidly heal with it. Chloe held her hands to her mouth as he worked, but it fell short. Her body stopped glowing and he growled in frustration. 

“...Damn it.”

“What?”

“I’ve healed her but not the way I wanted.”  
  
His power was fading.

Chloe checked one arm and the skin had at least healed over what was now deep scar tissue and she let out a small burst of happy tears. All her wounds were closed and she technically no longer needed bandages. Had Michael been allowed to continue she would have no scarring at all. That didn’t matter to Chloe, even if she knew that. Her mom was going to be okay. “She will live and be out of here much, much quicker. Just in time to be with us until the end, that’s all that matters.” Chloe said, wiping tears out of her eyes and smiling over at him. He smiled weakly and took a step back to give her more space. 

“Was that all you needed from me?”

“...Yeah.” She cleared her throat, looking over her mom once more before turning back to Michael, pulling him into a hug. He stood there stiffly before melting, arms wrapping around her taking the opportunity without complaint. Hugging him, not pretending he was someone else. It was nice. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome…” He smiled faintly as she drew back. He was about to say more before she spoke first. “We should probably go before a nurse shows up and freaks out as they think they just tapped into some medical cure.”

“Or miracle.” He added, dismissing his previous thought.

“Yes, a miracle. Technically the truth, but they don't need to know that.” She chuckled, looking up at him as they laughed quietly together. Chloe caught herself and quieted down. Being this friendly with him felt wrong. Almost as wrong as the night they kissed. She reminded herself what Amenediel warned her about. Was helping with this bucket list a good idea at all? Now she had more than one reason to help Michael with his. He helped give her mother’s life back. 

Only God knew what he wanted in return this time.

* * *

Santa Barbara seemed to be the perfect place to start with his list. Both of theirs. It reduced the chance of someone they knew walk in or find them together, get the wrong idea, then run and tell his brother. It felt shameful, but Chloe felt it was something that had to be done. Michael let her decide where they could go over their lists. She had impressed him by her own manipulation, he wanted to see what else she thought she could get away with. 

Where she took him was clearly already one item to cross off her list: A diner.

They sat across one another in a booth in the corner of the small restaurant. The seats were a deep red and made of leather. It was old school, like stepping back 30 years or so. It smelt like the oil used to clean bowling shoes, but at least it was clean. The waitresses were nice, too. Chloe wanted a large quarter pounder with cheese and fries: An entire days’ worth of calories all at once and a milkshake to wash it down with. Her eyes rolled and she moaned, getting lost in the first bite.

“I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid.” She said between her first and second bite. 

Michael was amused, resting his back in his seat as he watched her eat. “I don’t think I’ve had one ever.” He said, stealing a fry.

She smacked his hand away. He swore she growled.

“Alright then.” He chuckled, opting back to his choice of coffee black with an English muffin. Michael pulled out a napkin from the bin and a pen from his back pocket. She shook her head and took out a notepad, typically for making notes on cases, and handed it to him. He smirked at her flashing an amused look as he swapped them out. Right to business.

“...Let’s start with your list first since, clearly, we’re already crossing one out.”

Chloe’s stomach churned in protest of the sudden onset of rich food. Her body being more accustomed to low carb, high protein, vegetable dense dishes, didn’t know what to think of what she was doing and she became slightly nauseous. Her appetite died half way through the giant cheeseburger and she set it back down. Michael rose a brow seeing the ‘ _I have made a huge mistake_ ’ look on her face.

She took a sip of ice water and took a breath. The nausea faded.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to try going out over by the mountains to get a good look at the arm of the milky way.” Chloe started thoughtfully. “There’s just so much light pollution here it’s almost impossible to see any stars.” The biggest and brightest one was the Morning Star. It almost always accompanied the moon, so it was never hard to find. It wasn’t even a star. It was _Venus_.

Michael wrote it down. “Got it. What else?”

She sighed softly and looked up to the ceiling. “...That’s the thing. So much on my list I can’t do in just a few months. Everything I want involves my family. I want to see my daughter graduate. Hold a future grandchild. Reach Retirement age. Go and take an RV and just drive cross country and see the world.” She pressed her lips thinly together and fiddled with a fry. Those were just the surface thoughts and desires. She left out the part where she wanted Lucifer to be in each of those things that would never come to pass. Imagine that. Going out to the Grand Canyon with the Devil. She’d be old and gray while he was still…. Beautiful. 

Maybe it was a good thing things were coming to an end after all. She couldn’t get old if she never reached that age. Right?

Michael sensed her melancholy hit her in waves. “There might be a way around at least a few of those things.” He shrugged, writing a few things down. “You could get your child a cap and gown and tell her it’s a dress up game. Retire early, because, hey everyone in the world will be retiring about the same time so why not get ahead of the game?” He tried to joke, looking up at her and stopping. She looked near the brink of tears again. Michael sighed, realizing he was making it worse.

“You know… Sometimes being ‘in the know’ about all this really, _really_ sucks, because I can’t tell them anything. They won’t understand.”

She couldn’t retire either. How could she think to do something like that? She was needed more than ever, and the only reason why she was off a second time this week was to look after her mom. She wasn’t going to retire early. Off the table. He set the pen down and sighed deep, easing once more into his seat and winced. Chloe’s eyes tuned into his discomfort.

“How is it? Your wing?”

“Oh, the same.. Hurts.”

She took the notepad and flipped it to a fresh page. “Enough about my bucket list, how about yours.”

If she must.

Michael shrugged. “...See the world’s biggest rubberband ball?” 

“Really?” She huffed skeptically.

“No.” He chuckled and scratched the scruff of his chin. “Uhm. Well, honestly everything you have here on Earth, we tend to get in Heaven eventually. There isn’t a whole lot I haven’t seen or done that I haven’t wanted. It’s hard for me to say.”

“Okay, let’s start at another angle.” She tapped the pen.

“What’s heaven like?” This was starting to feel like an interview… Interview With an Angel. He looked back at her and tilted his head slightly as he gathered his thoughts. Michael leaned forward to sit straight and rested his hands on the table. He was beginning to wander how long it would take for her to ask. 

Michael looked back at her thoughtfully as he spoke. He wanted her to have the best image set in her mind. “...The sunsets and the sunrises at home are among the most beautiful anywhere. None on earth can compare to them. The deepest gold, violet, and rose hues. Everything is vibrant. Every sense intensified. If we were in heaven right now, the smell of your lunch would be the only smell you would have unless you whisked it away.”

He pulled the plate closer to him and took the other half of her burger, taking a bite. “...It’d also be far more delicious. This is good, but a heavenly burger? Doesn't come close.”

Chloe wanted to be upset. Michael just stole her lunch and practically called it trash, but she couldn’t finish it even if she tried. It wasn't worth the fuss as he continued explaining.

“Similar to hell, everyone has their own personal heaven. The clear difference is that it is covered in warm light and each doorway is open. Humans can come and go from their ‘rooms’ as they please and congregate in a communal area where they can gather and talk. To be among one another in love and in light." He took a breath. And a fry with ketchup. "As an angel, I ensure no evil trespass near the gates.” He took another bite. The cheeseburger was actually pretty good spite what he said.

“So, you don’t really do what humans do. You sit along the sidelines.”

“Yes and no. We can do whatever we want. I just don’t have a ton of interest in what you humans do to keep yourselves entertained.” He shrugged as he helped himself to the rest of her sandwich. 

She quirked a brow. “It seems like you are now.” She said in reference to the cheeseburger and he chuckled warmly. Chloe caught herself smiling with him again and bit her tongue to punish herself for it. _Stop it, Chloe._ She huffed to herself. "Maybe I've taken an interest in a few things." He shrugged with a relaxed grin. "Maybe that should be what's on your bucket list. Try out _things_ you didn't find interesting in Heaven, see if Earth's version is better. See what sticks." That was good. She wrote it down. Emphasis on things and not actual people.

"Okay." He took his first swig of his coffee, lips curling at the bitter taste. She was practically making it for him. There was truly only one thing he hoped to do before the end came. Unfortunately it would probably never happen. 

She changed subject.

“...How are you so sure Lucifer is evil, Michael? It seems he was given a job to do, and… He’s been here on earth at least 9 years and I’ve seen nothing but good.” --Not counting drug use or sleeping around with hundreds of people before they dated.--

Michael’s smile faded upon hearing his brother’s name. “You don’t know him like I do, Chloe.” “But do you really? You two have spent so much time apart, and he’s spent so many years growing and reflecting and… Healing.” She began to ramble. “Besides, weren't you the one who gave him all those ideas that led to his rebelling and Eve and a few other things?”

“He’s the one who chose to listen.” He snapped. “I didn’t make him do anything.”

“If not for you he wouldn’t have done any of it. You manipulated him, Michael. You were the one that made him fall.”

He was about to snap back as the waitress, Delilah, came back around to check up on them and to refill cups. In her 20's with a bright smile and bouncy blonde hair, she was trying to make a good impression being new. The Detective smiled politely and Michael was patient enough for their waitress to leave before he turned back to Chloe.  
  
“I’m sorry, were you there, Detective? Hmm?” He rebutted just above a whisper. “Were you there when he was known as Samael, my twin brother identical in every way yet he always felt the need to show he was better? Always the light of the party. The biggest and brightest wings. Father's favorite. Always had his ear, getting his opinion on improving something. Back then it was the placement of stars, or what color they should be. When Earth formed, it was where to begin the first semblance of life. I was forced to live under his shadow. Nobody wanted to know what I thought, nobody cared. Not Samael, not Father. You don’t have any siblings, so you wouldn’t know.”

Woah. Chloe blinked, taken aback. Did Lucifer seriously help God with... Bacteria? What?

“I’m just saying. You didn’t have to do any of it. The first part of fixing something is by admitting fault and then work from there, which you clearly haven’t done.”

Michael’s expression twisted into pain and frustration. His chest rose and fell slowly.

“I didn’t come out here for you to lecture me, Detective.” She glared back at him challenging his gaze as the energy of the room began to charge. Neither of them wanted to see Lucifer permanently perish to be lost to everyone who cared for him. Michael still blamed himself and Chloe should have remembered that fact. What she just said simply hurt. "I'm not lecturing, I'm just stating facts and laying it all out on the table." To make him accountable and acknowledge the things he had done wrong. If he could do that maybe he'd be able to return to heaven. Everyone could. Michael sat there with a smug look for what felt like ages.

“Screw this, I’m going home.” He huffed, getting up to leave.

“No, Michael, wait I’m sorry.” She reached out grabbing his wrist. Michael recoiled looking back at her like she burned him. Chloe returned her hand to her lap. "I was trying to help and went about it the wrong way. I figured we could add reconcile with your brothers to the list." Staying angry with family and not find closure was not the way to go. Michael was still internally fuming. He leaned in one hand on the seat the other on the table, cornering the Detective in her booth. To avoid attention Michael slid onto her side of the table to make it seem like they were a couple whispering to one another. He spoke quietly in Chloe's ear with his breath sending a shiver down her neck. 

"This isn't some mystery or puzzle for you to solve, _Detective_. It's celestial business between myself, my brothers, and our Father. If you truly care you'll keep what's on that list on the basics. I don't mean to sound threatening, I simply want to make it abundantly clear." 

She sat very still and avoided his gaze. He gently grasped her chin resting his thumb just below her lower lip. She finally looked at him, less than an inch from his face. 

"Don't make me feel more terrible than I already do. Please?" 

"...Okay.”

Michael's eyes gazed down at her lips. How easy it could be to cross one thing off his list. He could just simply lean in and take it. Her cheeks were flush and she held her breath. Did she want to just then? In the back of her mind there was a ‘maybe’. She wanted to figure this out, but the way he just acted moments earlier killed the mood. Michael leaned in making his choice to move forward before Chloe drew back, looking up and furrowing her brow seeing something on him. 

Michael gave her a confused look as she reached for his hair, stroking a few locks of his hair. Okay, so skip the kissing, straight to petting then?

“What is it? Ketchup?”

“No, Michael, your hair is… Some of it is _silver_.” Chloe breathed in morbid curiosity as his eyes widened in fear. It wasn’t like that before.

“What?! How much?” He turned his head for her to look further at his head. 

“Just a few strands here and there I mean, it’s just peppered on nothing to be embarrassed of.” She shrugged as he began to internally panic. This was bad. Angels did not age. What the hell was going on? He lept out of the booth and into the men’s bathroom to look over his few slivers of grey hair on each side of his temple. He groaned, seeing there was some in the scruff of his beard too. While he was staring in the mirror Chloe pulled out her wallet and set a $20 down. That was enough for their ticket and a good tip. Delilah was sweet.

“I am dying.” He blurted out to her the second he returned to the table. His face was pale and dark eyes glossy looking like he was about to break down right there. Diners turned heads looking to Michael having his mini panic attack. Chloe quickly got up and grabbed his wrist. “We’re going now.” She walked him out of the diner and waved back at Delilah.

“...Yeah..” He responded in a daze.

Returning to the car and hitting the road again the electric charge followed. Both had much on their mind and both were holding their tongue. Michael’s leg jiggled as he kept staring at the silver hair on his head. Stupid fucking angelic self actualization. What did he do to initiate _this_? 

Unsatisfied and a little terrified, this was not how they planned this afternoon to go. Chloe had just sensed so much self hatred within Michael. It almost seemed like he was blinded by jealousy and hatred over his brother, of whom he still clearly loved enough to feel guilt that he damned them both to possibly fall into the oblivion to never be seen or heard of again. What was he really doing on Earth day after day? Maybe that could be the cause of his sudden onset aging. 

“Seriously, Michael it doesn’t look that bad.”  
  
“Seriously, _Chloe_ , this means I might very well be fucked.”

“Don’t say that, it’s got to be similar to the whole vulnerability thing Lucifer had.”

“Oh so you’re saying if we move far away from each other my hair is suddenly going to to back to normal?” He huffed. "No, it's got to be somehow connected to me using more power than I normally do. I haven't healed anyone in a long time, and this is the longest I've been on Earth in thousands of years." Healing her mother had to be the reason. It had to be. No other reason.

“...Could that really be? You used up too much power?” She squinted in confusion.

He opened his mouth and shut it. His wounds healed when she left for work. It really was like he stepped in Lucifer’s shoes, except now _he_ was vulnerable around her, and now Lucifer wasn’t. “Just… Please, let’s get back.” She had a better idea, but she kept that to herself. Michael glanced over at her wearily as the look on her face betrayed her. What was this human plotting now? Chloe smiled weakly and nodded.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know that Tom Ellis is Daddy.  
> We know Tom Ellis is a silver fox.  
> His birthday is on Tuesday, Nov 17 this year, by the way.  
> He'll be 42.  
> Happy birthday Tom. We love you, silver hairs and all. ;-)


	8. Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Morningstar, a 4th wall breaking character, adds his input to 'Lie To Me'.
> 
> Will be removed at a later time.

"HELLO, There, Archive reader. Not what you were expecting? I regret to inform you, no added chapter _today._ The good news, you still have me!" Lucifer smiles at you, the reader. His legs are crossed sitting in a cozy crimson felt armchair. His gaze is as intense and warm as the fireplace beside him.

"My, you have all been such patient humans aren't you? Bravo." He proclaims as he leans back in his seat. "I must say, this story disgusts me as much as it fascinates me. So naughty, so morbid. The Detective would never do anything like she did to 'me' in this story, by the way! Haunted_Wallflower, I could just shoot you. You poor soul, I'm the one who punishes people, not the other way around. Who hurt you? I know you and I have similar sexual appetites and a manipulative family, but bloody Hell! So much angst." 

He leans forward with his devil red eyes teasing you, flickering in and out for just a second. 

"I love it." He chuckles at the end with a grin.

Lucifer shrugs and holds his hands up with a long sigh to address you. 

"Much like you, I can't wait to see what happens next. The writer sent me on her behalf to assure you, she is indeed still alive and still writing when she can. She hasn't abandoned this abomination of a story, and hopes to update this weekend. In fact she wants to show proof of how flexible she can be in her work by exploring other genres and plots in the near future." His brow furrows slightly with a haunted gleam in his eye.

"...Including an implausible scenario where the Detective wakes up to discover I was magically turned into an infant." Lucifer's face contorted at the notion staring downward before he clears his throat and back to you.

Lucifer hoped the writer would put in this story, Michael would spontaneously combust at one point, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Things in the real world have held her back. After all, this has been a difficult time for all of us. If Lux were a reality in your universe, it would be a ghost town. It may feel like Hell now, but trust me, it could be far worse. You humans have come a long way, and for that I am proud. You wouldn't have wanted to be around during the bubonic plague, people were far, far dumber back then. They thought mercury and flowers cured disease, and then had the audacity to blame _me_ every time a loved one died." He huffs and dusted his sleeves off and gives you a charming smile.

"Again, sorry about this not-real chapter update. At least we had a good heart to heart. With that I wish you Happy Holidays, and best wishes. To what you most desire this season, I hope someone fulfills it for you." He winks with a flirty wave, every individual finger rolling from his hand. 


	9. Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer Morningstar, a 4th wall breaking character, adds his input to 'Lie To Me'.
> 
> Will be removed at a later time.

"HELLO, There, Archive reader. Not what you were expecting? I regret to inform you, no added chapter _today._ The good news, you still have me!" Lucifer smiles at you, the reader. His legs are crossed sitting in a cozy crimson felt armchair. His gaze is as intense and warm as the fireplace beside him.

"My, you have all been such patient humans aren't you? Bravo." He proclaims as he leans back in his seat. "I must say, this story disgusts me as much as it fascinates me. So naughty, so morbid. The Detective would never do anything like she did to 'me' in this story, by the way! Haunted_Wallflower, I could just shoot you. You poor soul, I'm the one who punishes people, not the other way around. Who hurt you? I know you and I have similar sexual appetites and a manipulative family, but bloody Hell! So much angst." 

He leans forward with his devil red eyes teasing you, flickering in and out for just a second. 

"I love it." He chuckles at the end with a grin.

Lucifer shrugs and holds his hands up with a long sigh to address you. 

"Much like you, I can't wait to see what happens next. The writer sent me on her behalf to assure you, she is indeed alive and still writing when she can. She hasn't abandoned this abomination of a story, and hopes to update this weekend. In fact she wants to show proof of how flexible she can be in her work by exploringother genres and plots in the near future." His brow furrows slightly with a haunted gleam in his eye.

"...Including an implausible scenario where the Detective wakes up to discover I was magically turned into an infant." Lucifer's face contorted at the notion staring downward before he clears his throat and back to you.

Lucifer hoped the writer would put in this story, Michael would spontaneously combust at one point, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Things in the real world have held her back. After all, this has been a difficult time for all of us. If Lux were a reality in your universe, it would be a ghost town. It may feel like Hell now, but trust me, it could be far worse. Yiu humans have come a long way, and for that I am proud. You wouldn't have wanted to be around during the bubonic plague, people were far, far dumber back then. They thought mercury and flowers cured disease, and then had the audacity to blame _me_ every time a loved one died." He huffs and dusted his sleeves off and gives you a charming smile.

"Again, sorry about this not-real chapter update. At least we had a good heart to heart. With that I wish you Happy Holidays, and best wishes. To what you most desire this season, I hope someone fulfills it for you." He winks with a flirty wave, every individual finger rolling from his hand. 


End file.
